Dumb Fox, Sly Bunny
by 1tT4k3sTw0
Summary: A reverse AU. After many years of proving himself Nick is finally an officer of the ZPD, but things don't go according to his plans when he meets a cotton-tailed con-artist and a missing mammal case is more than it seems.
1. Chapter 1

Prolouge:

The red and blue lights of the police car illuminated against the sniffling fox kit who sat on the step of old church that doubled as a meeting place for a pack of Junior Ranger Scouts who had long ago gone home.

The tiger officer had been called in along with his rhino partner when a frantic vixen had called in to file in a missing mammal report, her son had gone to his first ranger scout meeting but hadn't returned home and that was an hour ago. When she had come to the old church she hadn't found him.

The rhino hadn't been eager to go hunt down a fox kit that was probably deliberately hiding or his mother had simply replaced him. When they arrived it only took a few minutes to find the kit hiding in a bush not far from the church, and not too far from him the tiger found a muzzle.

In tears the child had explained through broken sobs what had happened which now led to his mother practically screaming at the rhino to find the parents of such awful children (because there was no way a group of eight year olds got a muzzle on their own, they had been ordered by older animals to commit such a heinous act).

The prey officer just listened to her screams with a bored expression, really they knew he was not going to do anything, the vixen knew this. She knew that everyone would take the word of those prey over a fox's, but that didn't stop her releasing her anger and grief over what her innocent child had had to go through.

The tiger walked over to the kit who flinched slightly when the larger animals' shadow fell over him.

"How are you doing, son?" the tiger asked the fox.

He was met with wide, green eyes that were blood-shot from shedding far too many tears for a child his size. "Is-is being a fox so awful?"

"No," the tiger replied, his heart breaking over how _broken_ the kit now look.

"Then-then _why_ did they do that?" the fox's voice cracked and the officer knew that one word had been swimming over and over in his head, driving him to near madness.

Why?

 _Why?_

 **Why?**

 _ **WHY?**_

"It's not like I-I chose to be a f-fox," he sniffled as fresh tears streaked down his fur. "They treated me like I was…like I was bad."

The tiger knelt before him, "I'm afraid that's just how some animals see foxes, no matter that they're wrong."

The kit whimpered and the officer knew he couldn't leave him like this, nearly broken with bleedings wounds on his soul that would eventually turn into nasty scars. He had to give him _some_ sort of hope.

"Maybe you can change their minds."

The fox looked at him, "Really? H-how?"

"Do something, become something, that they would never expect a fox could be," the tiger offered.

"Like what?"

He thought for a moment then offered an encouraging smile, "You could be a cop."

The kit's brow furrowed, "But there's never been a fox cop before."

"You'd just have to be the first one then," the tiger replied before pulling out a sticker from his pocket. A gold badge with the words Junior ZPD Member printed on it. He placed the sticker on the heart of the ranger scout uniform the fox still wore. "We're in Zootopia, aren't we? This is where anyone can be anything."

The fox kit stared up at him with wide, now shining, green eyes and the officer had a feeling he had given the fox the hope he needed and maybe, just maybe, he could fulfill this new dream and show the world he was more than a fox.

.

23 Years Later

Nick had done it.

It had taken far too many years than necessary but all that time hardly mattered now because, standing on a stage in Savannah Park, hearing Mayor Lionheart proclaim how _proud_ he was in introduce the first fox officer of the ZPD, having his brand new badge placing over his heart by the assistant mayor, he knew it had all been worth it.

Growing up Nick had held onto that tiger's words and it helped him keep going every day, that and the fact that just because he hadn't been able to become a Junior Ranger Scout didn't mean he couldn't become a cop.

His mother hadn't been overly pleased by his career choice but didn't ever tell him he couldn't do it, she wanted him to be happy; she just also didn't want him to get hurt. And while other animals, privileged prey for example, spent their days outside playing he stayed at the nearby library, learning anything and everything about the ZPD, wanting to know what he needed to become a cop.

When he was old enough he hadn't wasted time in signing up for the ZPD Academy, he had almost been amused by the shock the polar bear in charge (Major Friedkin) gave him when he signed up. Nick had only winked, somehow obtaining a charming personality, and promised her he was one of those cadets she was going to remember.

She had given him a disbelieving look and replied with, "I doubt it."

And for the first few months of training her predictions was spot on as Nick kept falling off icy walls and into freezing water, getting covered in hot sand and falling off vines to land in thick nasty mud (that took _forever_ to wash out of his tail that actually got slammed in doors more times than he wanted to think about) and it didn't help he was quite easily the least popular trainee there.

And one morning during a jog Nick had thought about giving up, remembering the negatives things he had been told through his life and a fierce, almost feral, determination overfilled him and he had bared his teeth and kept running.

Nick Wilde may have been a fox but he refused to prove his fellow cadets, the major, those _scouts_ , and most of Zootopia right. He may be a fox but he was going to be whatever he wanted. And he wanted to be a cop.

And just like that the Wilde Determination (as he decided to call it) had him excelling. Using his sharp claws he scaled the icy wall swiftly, being the lightest animal there, he crawled across the sand without getting blown away, he kept his grip on rough, slick vines and the cadets' opinion of him improved as well, especially Major Friedkin's who had come to him the day he had been named valedictorian of his class and admitted she had been wrong about him. And she didn't mind being so.

"Nick," Lionheart brought him back from his euphoric memories. "It is my great privileges to officially assign you to the heart of Zootopia: Precinct One, City Center."

Nick had to quickly slam his mouth closed after his jaw unhinged. _Precinct One_!

"Congratulations, Officer Wilde," Assistant Mayor Bellwether smiled up at him with kindness.

"Thanks," he returned her smile, "And I won't let you down, between you and me I kind of plan on changing the entire city's opinion on foxes."

"Well, I can promise you it isn't just foxes you've inspired," she replied before Lionheart's large paw pushed her aside.

"Bellwether make room will ya?" the lion said before throwing the same massive paw on Nick's thin shoulder, "Okay Officer Wilde, let's see those teeth."

Nick showed off his best smile to the cameras as the crowd cheered, and as the bulbs flashed he wished those Scouts from all those years ago (animals he had never seen again) were in that crowd to see the 'dumb' fox now.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 1:

"You know you can come home whenever you need to," Mrs. Wilde told her son, wringing her wrists as she stood before her son.

Nick stood next to a bus stop, a suitcase next to his feet as he waited to be taken to the heart of Zootopia and his new apartment.

Behind Mrs. Wilde were a couple of friends of the family, Honey a honey badger, Finnick the fennec (and possibly the closest thing Nick had to an actual friend), and Old Goat, who was just a goat that chewed on tin cans all day and spent time with them. To this day Nick had no idea where she had come from. Nick knew them from the market place where his mother sold sweets like pies and muffins (the ingredients they got from a country farm in Bunnyburrow).

"He's not gonna wanna come home, Mrs. W," Finnick pointed out. "Not now that he's going to be a cop."

"I mean if you ever need a break or anything," Nick's mother explained. "City Center is so crowded and loud."

"Mom," Nick began in a reassuring voice, "I've been training for this my whole life, I'll be fine."

"I know, I know," Mrs. Wilde nodded. "And I _am_ excited for you, sweetie."

"We're just also _terrified_!" Honey spoke up, stepping up and nearly knocking Mrs. Wilde down. "All the animals out there ain't as nice as us, and you haven't changed everyone's opinion on foxes _yet_."

Nick was all too aware of that, his mouth twitched as the memory of cold metal dampened his good mood. He pushed it away, "I'm a grown fox, I think I'll be able to handle it."

"Just be careful," Honey warned him, pointing a claw at him. "Especially be careful around animals like sheep."

"Sheep?" Mrs. Wilde and Finnick echoed.

"I don't trust them," Honey replied.

"I think I'll be fine," Nick assured her.

"You say that and then you'll run into some rabbits!"

Mrs. Wilde and Finnick exchanged uncomfortable glances before the vixen spoke up, "Honey might actually have a point about rabbits."

"You know how skittish they are," Finnick added, "They think foxes still eat rabbits."

"Bunnies are scared of anything with sharp teeth," Nick replied with an eye roll. "But if they live in the city that's _full_ of predators I think they'll be able to handle a fox with a badge."  
A moment later the bus appeared coming to a halt by the bus stop where the other few animals waiting climbed on.

"Okay, gotta go!" Nick grabbed his suitcase and turned to run into the large vehicle. But then he stopped and turned around, pulling his mother and Honey into a hug. "I love you guys."  
"Love you too, Blueberries," Mrs. Wilde hugged her son back, kissing his cheek.

"You better call," Honey ordered him, looking on the verge of tears.

"Of course he'll call," Mrs. Wilde replied.

Nick nodded to Finnick who gave him a loose salute, "See ya later, Officer."

"Take care, Nigel," Old Goat called out as Nick waved to them one last time and climbed into the bus.

.

His new home was a small apartment (consisting of just a bed, desk, and mirror) in the Grand Pangolin Arms, _Luxury Apartments with Charm_. But really it wasn't that much different from the small apartment he had grown up in. Course his mother had better taste in wallpaper.

But the rent was cheap and it was the closest apartment building to the precinct and that kinda made it worth the shifty once over the landlady gave him and his loud/rude neighbors.

"And it's not like I'll be here a lot anyway," Nick said to himself as he sprawled out on the small rickety bed. "I'll be out stopping robber, catching murderers, finding missing children and all that jazz." He smiled to himself, Nick liked to think he didn't give in to energetic bouts of happiness, but at the moment he was in too good of a mood to resist a wag of his bushy tail.

.

The next morning Nick arrived at the precinct right on time, he remembered finding out as a kit how early officers of the ZPD had to get up and he had started practicing at an early age. He hadn't slept in since he was ten.

He looked around at the different animals in the large building, some officers, some civilians, and made his way to a chubby cheetah at the front desk who was enjoying a bowl of Lucky Chomps.

"Heya," Nick greeted, trying not to smirk at the ridiculous amount of Gazelle merchandise on the large desk.

When the cheetah saw him he nearly spewed out his cereal. "O…M… _Goodness_. They really did hire a fox! I didn't believe it when I heard it!"

"You didn't, huh?" Nick asked with a rise of his eyebrows. He wondered if that had been an insult though the wide eyed cheetah didn't seem the type.

His guess was proven correct when the cheetah must've caught on to his thoughts and gasped in horror. "I didn't mean it like that! I have nothing against foxes! It's just there's never been a fox officer before-not that there shouldn't be! I mean me? Benjamin Clawhauser who everyone thinks is just a flabby donut loving cop? I don't do stereotypes I swear!"

"It's okay, Spots," Nick allowed his lips to turn up, seeing he wouldn't be bothered too much by this large cat. "But uh…speaking of donuts…" He pointed at his neck and with a little verbal coaching Clawhauser managed to grab the donut stuck between the fat rolls of his neck.

"Think you can tell me where the rollcall will be?" Nick asked and Clawhauser pointed toward a door that led to the bullpen. Nick loosely saluted him with two fingers before heading off, "Enjoy your donuts and Lucky Chomps, Spots!"

Inside the bullpen Nick was a little disappointed to see the only chair available was one up front, he was more of a back of the class guy. But considering this room was full of lions, tigers, bears, wolves, elephants, and more (i.e. animals larger than him) he supposed sitting up front wasn't the worst idea.

"Heya," he used the same greeting he did on Clawhauser to the rhino but all he got this time was an eyeroll. "Nice to meet you too," the fox added sarcastically but wasn't bothered; he did just start after all they didn't know what he was capable of.

And if any of these animals thought shifty once over's and eyerolls were going to send him packing then they were clinically insane.

"TEN HUT!"

All animals rose to their feet, Nick doing the same but having to stand on the chair, as an intimidating and gruff looking cape buffalo walked in, Nick had been told about him-his new boss: Chief Bogo. And by the stomping of the rest of the room he was well liked by his officers.

"All right, all right," Bogo spoke in a voice that made Nick's teeth vibrate. "Everybody sit."

The animals obeyed and Nick followed suit, nearly smacking his chin on the table edge as he did so. The fox listened as Bogo first congratulated an elephant by the name of Francine since it was her birthday, though Nick couldn't help cringe at how rough the celebrating got. And then he mentioned that they had new recruits but he had no interest in introducing him, Nick frowned as the rest laughed but he remained calm, it was going to take more than that to get under his fur.

But then his ears pricked as Bogo explained how they had _fourteen_ missing mammals, all different species, and it was priority number one that they find them. Nick dug his claws into the table as Bogo gave the officers their assignments, practically salivating at the thought of his first case being a _missing mammal case_.

"And finally, our first fox," Bogo glanced at him. Nick stood up straighter but then: "Parking duty. Dismiss."

 _What?_

"Wait-wait-wait," Nick jumped off his chair and hurried to the buffalo before he left the room. "What do you mean parking duty?"

"You don't know what that is?" Bogo asked dismissively.

"I know what it is," Nick felt his tail bristle and tried to calm himself down. "But there are fourteen missing mammals, let me find one! I mean, I _was_ valedictorian of my class in case you didn't know."

"I know," Bogo said flatly. "I just don't care.

"I'm not a token fox, Chief," Nick was able to keep the bite out of his voice.

"Then writing a hundred tickets today should be easy," and with that Bogo left.

Nick let out a sigh and hung his head for a moment before taking a deep inhale, brining with the air his Wilde Determination. "Alright, Bogo baby you want a hundred tickets? I'll give you a hundred tickets, in fact-" with his fingers interlocked he stretched his arms out, popping his knuckles as he did so. "I'll give you two hundred. I'll even shake up the system and do it before noon."

.

Nick was glad for his resolve because if he had been a lesser mammal he may have burst into tears at the sight of his new vehicle, a tiny three wheeled thing that went maybe two miles an hour if that.

"You're so pathetic," he laughed almost hysterically. "You're the most pathetic piece of metal I've ever seen."

But despite that he was soon on a parking meter montage, collecting tickets from cars of all shapes and sizes, though he'd admit to himself the giraffe sized car had proven difficult. However he wasn't surprised, and pulled up a smug smile when he looked down at the ticket machine that showed off two hundred. He glanced at a nearby street clock just before it struck noon.

"Boom!" Nick laughed and bowed to his nicknamed Joke-Mobile, "Effortless, please, please, hold the applause."

He stretched and looking around the street, it was getting warm as the midday sun beat down on his red fur and he decided he earned a break, or at least enjoy some air-conditioning.

Spotting a nearby elephant-sized ice cream shop Nick tossed his ticket machine into his Joke-Mobile and hurried across the street to step inside. Opening the large door he was blasted by cold air and an angry voice:

"I don't want no trouble, so beat it!"

The elephant behind the counter (who Nick assumed was the owner), was glaring down at someone the fox couldn't see from where he stood, elephants and other heavy mammals in live were blocking his view.

"I'm not looking for trouble, mister."

Nick walked farther into the store in time to see the mammal in front of the line speak again: "I just want to buy a jumbo pop for my little niece."

It was a bunny, a very cute bunny with gray fur and big violet eyes, wearing a pink shirt that was tied in a knot at the stomach and faded jeans. Beside her was a younger bunny with light fur and wearing an elephant costume.

The older rabbit leaned down to be at eye level with her niece, "Do you want the red or the blue, honey?" She had a country accent that Nick realized must be from some place like Bunnyburrow.

The tiny bunny waddled to the display case and pointed at the red pop, "That one, Aunt Judy!"

Nick chuckled to himself, placing his paws in his pockets before turning on his heel to head back outside; now that his fur was cooled he realized he was in more of a bug burger mood then anything.

"Come on kid, back up. Listen girl, there aren't any rabbit ice cream shops where you're from?"

Nick stopped in his tracks.

"No, there are, there are," the rabbit-Judy-said. "But my niece, Mina, here"-the little bunny hurried over to accept a pat on the head-"Is crazy about elephants, wants to be one when she grows up."

Mina threw the hood over her head and let out an endearing 'toot-toot' noise. "Isn't that adorable?"

Nick smiled at the two rabbits, they _were_ adorable.

"I'm all she's got you see," Judy went on, "And who am I to crush her little dreams?"

The elephant rolled his eyes rudely and pulled a sign forward, "Look you probably can't read rabbit but the sign says we reserve the right to refuse service to _anyone_ , so beat it!"

Nick scowled as the elephant behind the rabbits made an impatient noise and little Mina looked ready to cry. Straightening his collar Nick marched over to stand beside the two rabbits.

"And does the sign also say you reserve the right to ignore the health code?"

Judy stared up at him in surprise and Nick noticed she had three scars on her left cheek that resembled claw marks. The elephant narrowed his eyes at him, "There's no parking meters here, fox."

"I'm a cop, actually," Nick replied smugly, flashing his badge. "And I'm curious…do your customers know they're being served mucus flavored ice cream?" He nodded to the employee behind the elephant who had been fixing a cone without the use of a proper trunk glove while a nearby customer spewed his ice cream in his date's face.

Nick smiled down at Mina, "Maybe you should rethink letting this future elephant have a jumbo pop." He smirked up at the parlor owner, "Otherwise I'd be forced to call in the health inspected and who wants that?"

Judy crouched next to Mina, both casting the elephant doe-eyed looks. He let out an annoyed groan, "It'll be fifteen dollars."

Judy grinned up at Nick as she jumped up and put her paw in her pocket, but the smile quickly vanished as the rabbit desperately searched her person. "Oh no! I forgot my wallet!" She let out a depressed moan, "Seriously, Judy, you'd forget your head if it wasn't screwed on." She knelt next to her niece and kissed the little rabbit's cheek, "Some birthday huh? But please don't be mad at me, I'll make it up to you somehow." She stood up and smiled sadly at Nick, "Thanks anyway." She pulled Mina out of the shop, the little rabbit staring sadly at the jumbo pops.

Nick furrowed his brow in determination and pulled out a twenty, slamming it onto the counter, "Keep the change."

Nick carried the jumbo pop out the parlor, the two rabbits following after.

"Seriously, Officer, I can't thank you enough. This is the sweetest thing I've ever witnessed."  
They stopped on the sidewalk, "May I pay you back?"

"Nah, my treat," Nick winked at her. "To be honest you could've been trying to rob the place and I might have helped." He glared at the shop, his muzzle once again feeling tight, "I really can't stand mammals like that, but I guess they're everywhere." He smiled softly at Judy, "But don't let them get to you, you're a great aunt and a really nice girl."

Judy glanced at the ground for a second in a bashful manner, "Aren't you the charmer." She met his eye, "It's rare to find such a gentleman, Officer…?"

"Wilde," Nick offered his paw, "Miss…?"  
"Hopps," she shook his paw, "Judy Hopps." She took the jumbo pop, having to hold it with both paws.

"As for you," Nick crouched down to be at Mina's eye level, "I grew up being told I could never be a cop but all I had to do was believe in myself and here I am." He pulled out a junior ZPD sticker and placed it on her chest. "If you wanna be an elephant then by God you be an elephant, Mina." The small rabbit smiled up at him.

"We need to go, honey," Judy told her niece, "Thank the nice fox."

Mina wrapped her arms around Nick's neck and squeezed, he chuckled awkwardly and patted her back, besides family he wasn't all that comfortable with contact. The two rabbits walked away, Mina giving him a goodbye 'toot-toot' before they disappeared around the corner.

.

Nick was on ticket two hundred and fifty three, feeling pretty good about himself, when it all went downhill.

Placing said ticket on the car he noticed a familiar shape across the street, little Mina.

"Hey!" he called out, starting to walk over, "How're-"

Nick stopped walking when he saw the little rabbit was standing by jars of red liquid that was being poured down a storm pipe. His eyes followed said pipe up to the roof where Judy was melting the jumbo pop. Once finished she jumped back down to the ground and with Mina's help placed the full jars into the back of a truck, and after buckling up Mina she drove off. Nick followed.

Anger rising he watched as the rabbits refroze the pop juice into little pawpsicles, sold them to lemmings, and then sold the pawpsicles sticks to some mice at a construction sight.

When the scam was over he watched from afar as Judy counted out the money before giving some bills to Mina, and then a van stuffed with loud young rabbits appeared and stopped beside them.

Judy picked up Mina and walked over to the vehicle.

"Done making my daughter a criminal?" the driver asked.

"Aw, come on, sis," Judy said, "I'm teaching her business and life skills-and giving her an allowance."

She kissed Mina on the temple before placing her in the back of the van with the other bunnies who joyfully greeted their aunt.

"Remember I need to baby-sit Rich tomorrow," Judy told her sister. The other rabbit rolled her eyes before starting the van and driving off.

"I love you, too!" Judy yelled after her, waving goodbye.

She turned around to see Nick, paws on his hips and glaring. "What's up, doc?" she asked.

"So is this what you do?" Nick asked with disgust, "Get a nice guy to stand up for you and then lie to him? Attractive."

The rabbit smirked, one paw on her hip and the other holding a pawpsicle she saved for herself, "It's called a hustle, sweetheart." Her accent was gone.

Her ears then drooped then her eyes grew wide, "And I'm not the liar. She is." She pointed down the street and Nick looked to find no one there and then mentally smacked himself because _did he really just fall for that_. He turned back in time to see Judy turned the corner, with a growl he followed after her.

"I could have you arrested, you know," he snapped as he walked past her.

Judy was eating the pawpsicle, "Heh, for what?"

"Selling food without a permit for one," Nick growled, "And _then_ you transported undeclared commerce across borough lines, and _then_ you false advertised-"

Judy suddenly pulled out a slip of paper and showed it to Nick, "Permit," she flipped it to the other side, "Receipt of declared commerce. And I didn't false advertise anything, , good day." The two stopped at a cross walk.

"In what world is selling pawpsicles sticks to mice and telling them it's redwood not false advertising?" Nick demanded.

"It _was_ red wood," Judy explained easily, "With a space in the middle, wood that is red." She tossed the now bare pawpsicle stick into a nearby trash can as the sign turned green and she walked across the road right behind a porcupine. She looked over her shoulder and grinned at the fox, "You can't touch me Fuzz I've been doing this since the day I was born."

Nick stomped after her, "Maybe but I bet lying to an officer wouldn't look good on your record, which I'm sure is already not pretty to look at."

Judy let out a annoyed sigh as a group of wildebeest walked around the porcupine and by extension she and Nick. "There you go again with the officer thing." They reached the other side of the sidewalk and she turned to walk backward, paws behind her back as she examined him in his bright orange vest, "You're not an officer, you're a…what's the male word for meter maid? Meter…nah, maid works for you." She turned on her heel and kept walking.

"I'm the newest member of the ZPD, rabbit," Nick nearly snarled, he remembered Honey's words of warning and wish he had followed it.

She smirked over her shoulder, "You know, I can read you like a book. Small town fox, only one parent, seen too much crime, wants to change that. But you know how that story ends?"

"I put predators centuries back and eat a rabbit?" he couldn't help but say, he knew that wasn't going to help his Improve-the-opinions-of-foxes-planned but he had been prepared to deal with jumpy creatures, not this annoying piece of work.

"No, you'll realize one: not all animals get along, especially around devious foxes that would rob them blind. Two: your dream of becoming a big city cop ends because, uh oh, no one wants a fox as their partner and you're lucky they trust you with parking tickets. And three: you realize that _no one_ will take you seriously. _No one_."

Nick had followed her into a trash littered alley, "And then you'll scurry home with that cute fluffy wuffy tail between your legs." She wiggled her hips for emphasis before pulling away a loose board of a fence, but before she stepped through she turned to him, "Know what you'll do then?"

Nick rolled his eyes but he had always had a morbid sense of curiosity, "Let's hear it."

"You're a fox aren't you? You'll end up back on the _other_ side of the justice system, where you belong." She shrugged a shoulder and disappeared through the fence, leaving Nick scowling after her.

How _dare_ she? She was the very definition of what was wrong with Zootopia, the reason he had become a cop in the first place, he imagined she'd laugh at the thought of predators getting muzzled.

And even though he knew the best thing to do was leave and go back to his job he still went after her, nearly getting stepped on by a rhino in the process.

"Careful now, it won't just be your dreams getting crushed," Judy called out before Nick hurried to her side. "Now hold on!"

He stepped in front of her and she took a step back, "I don't know who you think you are but I can assure you the last thing that's gonna bring me down is some pawpsicle hustling bunny who thinks she's better than me because she has flat teeth!"

She raised her eyebrows at him, her lips pouting for a moment before she spoke: Okay, look. Take this from a sweet lil bunny who had you rolling on your back," she mocked in her accent before changing her voice to normal. "Everyone says Zootopia is a place where you can be anything you want, well that's only partly true. Ninety percent of the time they're going to see you as what you are, an untrustworthy fox who thinks he can be a cop. But hey, I'm nothing if not optimistic so I'll tell you the good news about that ten percent of partial truth, both you and I did beat at least _one_ of our stereotypes." She pointed both paws to her, "I'm the sly bunny." She opened her paws to him, "And you're the dumb fox."

He flinched, those words too close to home. "I am _not_ a dumb fox."

"Sure you aren't," she smirked nastily, "Just like that's not wet cement."

Nick's fur bristled when he saw that, indeed, he had stepped into a square of wet cement, a group of beavers staring at him in a mixture of disbelief and anger.

"You're never going to be a real cop," Judy repeated, her voice quiet for a moment, factual. But then her snark returned quickly, "You're a handsome meter maid though. Who knows, maybe you _won't_ eventually fall into a life of crime and end of dead in a ditch. Thought somehow I doubt it. Anyway, you hang in there, Robin Hood!" She gave a wave, disappearing behind a car and then she was gone.

Nick growled as he felt the cement hardening around his feet and the underside of the tail. This had been a _horrible_ first day but on he did have one piece of good news.

Zootopia was a big city, and odds are he'd never see that awful bunny again.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 2:

Nick sat on his chair with a tired sigh, holding his phone between his fingers while his feet were still caked with a thin layer of dried cement, his radio playing a melancholy lyric-less tune.

Bone weary he stared at the contact picture of his mother and he wanted nothing more than to talk to her. As a kit he tried to take care of himself but there were moments in his life when eh just needed to be comforted by his mother, hugged and told everything was going to be okay.

But what was he going to say to her? No one at the precinct is willing to give him a chance and he met the devil in the form of a rabbit. No, he would do what he had done for years.

"Suck it up," Nick decided and tossed his phone onto the desk, leaning his head back. But in dropping his phone he had accidentally hit the call button.

Nick realized a second too late, scrambling for the phone but then his mother's face filled the screen, accepting his muzzletime and smiling up at him.

"Hey, sweetie," she grinned up at him before glancing to someone off screen, "I told you he'd call. How's the big city, Blueberries?"

"Absolutely great," Nick lied through his teeth, pulling up a smile.

"Really?" Mrs. Wilde asked hopefully as Honey and Finnick helped her fill the screen, "Everything you ever hoped?"

"Yep," Nick nodded, "And more. Everyone was actually pretty nice and I felt like I was really making a difference out there-"

"What are you wearing?" Finnick spoke up and all eyes turned to the bright orange vest Nick had forgotten to take off.  
"Oh, this," he started to panic, "This is just-" Finnick then broke into laughter, rendering the red fox silent, his ears flushed with embarrassment.

Honey roughly pushed Finnick off the screen, "Stop teasing him."

"Ain't nothing wrong with being a meter maid," Old Goat's voice spoke up, Mrs. Wilde moved the phone to show she was sitting on the vixen's couch, chewing something even though she had already lost a good bit of her teeth. "I was a meter maid once, bet none of you knew that. Best seventy years of my life."

Once again if Nick had been a lesser animal he would've burst into tears.

Mrs. Wilde step away from their friends so she could talk to her son, "All cops have to do their share of parking duty, sweetie."

"Yeah, I know," Nick sighed, "It's just, there's a bunch of missing mammal cases and I don't see why I can't help solve those instead of ruining animals' day."

She smiled warmly at him, "Just be patient. I know you Nick, you'll show them what you're made of and become an amazing cop. You're already amazing in fact, you're proving something so many animals, including myself, thought wasn't possible."

Nick's heart clenched as he smiled sincerely at his mother.

"You keep making chances for yourself, k, Blueberries?"

"K, Mom."

"And watch out for radioactive brain waves," Honey suddenly popped up again. "Love ya, Nicky."

"I love you too," he replied and hung up.

"Hey, fox would you turn down that depressing music?" one of his neighbors called out. Nick rolled his eyes and complied.

"Leave the fox alone didn't you hear his conversation? He knows he's a failure!"

"Oh, shut up!"

"You shut up!"

Nick groaned and flopped against his desk, his cheek pressed against the hard wood, "Tomorrow's another day, Wilde."

A voice called through the wall: "Yeah but it might be worse!"

.

Considering Nick wanted to make a good impression on the city as the first fox officer, getting put on parking duty was the _last_ thing he needed.

"Mmph! That was thirty seconds over!" An angry moose called out and Nick cringed as he walked away.

"Ugh, yeah you're a real hero, buddy!" a mouse exclaimed, looking read to bite Nick's toes.

"My mommy says she wishes you were dead," a young hippo child informed him as her mother pulled her along, clutching the ticket angrily in her other hand. _Yeah, me too, kiddo_ , Nick thought mournfully.

He sat on the seat of his Joke-mobile as another angry driver called him out ("Not cool, fox. My tax dollars pay your salary.") and he slammed his head against the steering wheel.

"I'm a real cop, I said," Nick growled sarcastically, "I'll show them what I'm made of, I said."

Quite suddenly a frantic pig appeared at his side, "You! Fox!"

Nick groaned and rubbed a paw across his face as he stood up, "Look, pal, I'm not having a good day either. But if you're upset don't take it out on me, take it out in traffic court."

"What are you talking about!?" the pig spluttered, "My shop! It was just robbed! Look, he's getting away!"

Nick looked to his right to see a weasel carrying a duffel bag nearly as large as him running toward City Center.

"Well are you a cop or not?" the pig demanded, grabbing the sides of the Joke-mobile and nearly tipping it over in his frenzy.

"I am…" Nick began softly then grinned at him and spoke louder, "I AM!" He jumped out of the small vehicle, tossing his hat as he did so and running off, "Don't worry pal, I'll get your stuff back!"

He happily shed his vest as he followed the weasel into a large crowd of animals, jumping over the smaller ones and running between the legs of the taller ones. His ears pricked and eyes narrowed when he saw a squad car screech to a halt, the weasel scampering under it before popping up on the other side and running out of the square.

A rhino stepped out of the car, a walkie talkie in hand, "This is Officer McHorn, we got a 10-31."

"Ah, ah, ah," Nick called as he ran past the rhino, "I call dibs!"

"What," McHorn stared at him in disbelief as Nick grinned over his shoulder, "Officer Wilde, in pursuit! Ha _ha_!"

He laughed ecstatically as he saw the thieving weasel slip into the walled Little Rodentia, without missing a beat Nick jumping, scaling the wall and landing on the other side to continue his chase. Seeing the weasel using cars to skate Nick almost laughed then realized there were terrified rodents in those cars and quickly hurried after him.

The weasel ditched the car-skates and jumped on top of the building, knocking it down and causing a domino effect to distract the fox.

Nick quickly pushed the buildings back in place, they were heavy, but he was bigger. Nick tried to give chase but found himself tiptoeing around the panicked rodents at his feet, "Excuse me, my bad, if I could just get through here, thank you."

Nick saw the weasel making an escape on the tiny train, calling out a "Bon voyage, bush tail!" as he went. Nick's eyes narrowed and he ran to cut him off. Making it just in time to tackle the weasel off the train, causing them to roll across a large interstate of Little Rodentia, weighing less Weaselton kept rolling after Nick skidded to a halt, the skinny mammal coming to a stop at a donut shop.

Nick pulled himself to his feet and kept going, "If you don't stop right there you hairy overgrown _slinky_!"

The weasel scowled at him, "Have a donut, coppah!" He then kicked the giant plastic donut that decorated the roof of the store, sending it flying through the air and forcing Nick to duck.

He turned around to watch it bounce along the road and Nick's throat tightened when he saw it heading toward a trio of shrews that just stepped out of a Mousy's. Two of the shrews saw the donut and ran away screaming, but the other noticed it too late, letting out a shriek and covering her head as the plastic sweet was about to crush her. But then Nick was there, catching it just in time.

"Phew," Nick said, holding the donut to his chest as he caught his breath. He looked down at the artic shrew who stared at him with wide eyes, when he was a teenager Finnick had taught him to leave the girls with a compliment, so he winked: "Nice hair."

"Aw," she smiled sweetly, twirling a strand of her coiffeur, "Thank you."

Nick turned his attention to the weasel who had picked up the duffle bag he had dropped when the fox tackled him, "Come to Poppa."

Nick got an idea.

.

Animals in the precinct's lobby stared with wide eyes as a weasel stuck in a donut rolled into the building, stopping at the front desk where Clawhauser and a lady otter looked on with surprise.

Nick sauntered over, placing his foot on the plastic donut and lifting his head proudly, "I popped the weasel."

"WILDE!"

Nick cringed, his triumph short lived as he looked up to the second floor to see a furious Bogo pointing toward his office.

A few minutes later Nick sat in a too big chair before the buffalo's desk who was listing off all the things he had done wrong that day:

"Abandoning your post, inciting a scurry, reckless endangerment of rodents…but to be fair, you did stop a master criminal from stealing two dozen moldy onions."

Nick could match that sarcasm, "It doesn't matter that it's some moldy onions what matters is that that criminal stole and _I_ caught him. And I'm pretty sure catching a thief is more important than fining a few cars for being five seconds over on their parking meters."

"Don't smart mouth me, _fox_ ," the buffalo grunted, his eyes narrowed and Nick tried not to shrink into himself, he knew he had done the right thing.  
"Sir, my job is to catch criminals." _Actual criminals, not some animals that you think look shady so you don't give them a chance_.

" _Your_ job is putting tickets on parked cars," Bogo huffed.

Nick opened his mouth to speak but before he could utter a sound Clawhauser's voice filled the office via intercom: " _Chief, uh, Mrs. Otterton's here to see you again_."

"Not now," the buffalo replied.

" _Okay, I just didn't know if you wanted to take it this time, she seems really upset-_ "

"Not. Now!"

"Sir," Nick spoke up, "I didn't come here to be a meter-whatever you call guys who get put on parking duty! I came here to be a _real cop_. I _want_ to actually help this city."

Bogo scowled, "Do you think the mayor asked what _I_ wanted when he assigned you to me?"

"If you'd just-"

"Life isn't some cartoon musical where you sing a little song and your insipid dreams magically come true. So let. It. Go."

Nick decided it wouldn't do him any good to point out that the chief had totally just made a Floatzen reference.

All of a sudden the office door barged open, Nick looked over his shoulder to see the otter from the front desk hurrying in, "Chief Bogo, please-five minutes of your time. _Please_."

Clawhauser came after her, leaning against the doorframe and gasping for air, "I'm sorry sir, I tried to stop her she is super slippery. I gotta go sit down." The cheetah turned and stumbled out of view.

Bogo stood up and walked over to the otter, his expression now patient and his voice soft, "Ma'am, as I've told you, we are doing everything we can."

"My husband has been missing for _ten_ days. His name is Emmitt Otterton."

"Yes, I know," Bogo replied. Nick watched the two with pricked ears.

Mrs. Otterton showed a picture she held between her small paws, showing a picture of her with two kids and another otter that had to be her husband. "He's a florist. We have two beautiful children. He would never just disappear."

"Ma'am," Bogo was still being patient. "Our detectives are very busy."

Nick narrowed his eyes, the detectives may be busy but that wasn't the only reason no one was looking for Otterton, Nick knew of the stereotypes, how otters were reckless, carefree animals who didn't have commitments. Odds were Bogo didn't believe Otterton was really missing, he believed he was off gallivanting. But seeing the fear and grief in Mrs. Otterton's eyes, he knew her husband wouldn't be gone unless something bad had happened.

" _Please_ ," she begged the buffalo, "There's gotta be somebody who can find my Emmitt."

"Mrs. Otterton…"

" _I_ will find him."

The two swiveled their heads to Nick who slipped off his chair to stand up straight, hoping to look professional and serious.

"Oh thank you!" Mrs. Otterton broke into a smile and ran to Nick, wrapping her arms around his torso, "Bless you, bless you!"

Again with getting hugs from non-family members, Nick managed to pat her shoulder non too gracefully, risking a glance up at Bogo who was scowling.

"Take this," Mrs. Otterton handed him the photo. "Find Emmitt; bring him home to me and my babies, please."

Nick took the photo and met her eyes, hoping she could see the sincerity in his expression, "I promise."

Bogo had moved to the door and opened it, "Mrs. Otterton? Please wait out here."

"Of course," she agreed happily, waddling out of the office, "Oh thank you both so much." As soon as the door closed behind her Bogo turned on Nick and the fox forced himself not to take a step back.

"You're fired," he breathed furiously.

"What?" Nick gawked, " _Why_?!"

" _Insubordination_ ," he spat. "Now, I'm going to open this door and you're going to tell that otter you will not be taking the case because you are a former cop who had illusions of grandeur and tried to get more than he deserved."

Nick bared his teeth as the buffalo turned around and opened the door, only to see Bellwether talking with Mrs. Otterton. The ewe turned to Bogo with a gleeful smile, "I just heard Officer Wilde is taking the case!"

"Assistant Mayor Bellwether…" Bogo's voice was strained as he pulled up a painful smile.

The sheep pulled off her phone and began texting at a swift pace, "The Mammal Inclusion Initiative is really starting to pay off! Mayor Lionheart is just gonna be so _jazzed_."

"No! No, let's not tell the mayor just yet-" Bogo tried but Bellwether was already placing her phone back in her purse, vocally glad she had gotten that done today.

She walked over and took Nick's paw, even more touching that made him uncomfortable, "All right well I'd say the case is in good hands," she smiled up at him, "Us little guys really need to stick together. Right?"

Nick didn't know when she had lumped them together but offered a smile anyway, "Like glue."  
She chuckled, assuring him that he could always come to her if he needed anything before scampering out of the office.

There was dead silence as Bogo once again closed the door, looking extremely pained, Nick leaned forward, his ears pricked…  
"I will give you forty eight hours."

The fox broke into a large toothy grin, satisfaction warming his chest but Bogo wasn't done talking. "That's two days to find Emmitt Otterton. _But_ , you strike out…you resign."

Nick's ears pressed against his skull. He had _just_ became a cop after way too many years struggling to get here. And now he only had two days to solve a case none of ZPD's seasoned detectives could crack?

But Nick might never have another chance at showing them what he was made of. He straightened his back and looked at Bogo dead on, "Deal."

Bogo pulled his lips back in a smug smile, positive he was going to lose the annoying fox in a matter of hours, "Splendid. Clawhauser will give you the complete case file."

.

" _That's it_?!"

Nick stared in horror at the case file that consisted of one page. Even Clawhauser, with a donut in one paw and soda bottle in the other, cringed at the sight. "Yikes, that is the smallest case file I've ever seen!"

Nick skimmed over the words, no leads, no witnesses, and now that he thought about he wasn't in the system yet so he didn't even have any resources!

Clawhauser spoke, "I hope you didn't stake your career on cracking this one."

Nick let out a hysterical chuckle as he dusted sprinkles off the paper and kept reading, "Last known sighting." He narrowed his eyes at the blurry picture; he could make out Mr. Otterton, and saw that he was holding something.

Nick looked up at Clawhauser who was sucking on the straw of the empty bottle; Nick snatched it away with a hasty thanks and proceeded to use it as a microscope.

"There we go," he smiled, making out the picture better and saw what Mr. Otterton held in his paw. Nick's brows rose, "A pawpsicle…"

"The murder weapon," Clawhauser whispered dramatically, but then nearly jumped out of his fur as Nick let out a agonized noise, dropping the bottle.

"No," he moaned, having spotted a pair of gray ears in the picture, "No, no, no, no…" His arms dragged across the desk as he slid to the floor. "Not that bunny."

.

Judy Hopps walked alongside her sister who pushed a four seat stroller down the side walk, heading to a nearby school to pick up the rest of her kids. Mina who would be starting school next year, held her aunt's paw as they walked.

And as usual the two sisters were talking about Judy's career choices.

"I can probably get you a job at the fur shop I work at," her sister tried.

Judy snorted, "Yes, sweeping up chopped off hair. That's the dream."

The other rabbit let out an aggravated snort, "Well Mom and Dad hoped that by moving to Zootopia you'd do something with your life."

"And I have."

"Judy, you can't be a con artist forever!"

"Watch me," she replied with a smirk, "Besides, who's gonna stop me?"

"Ah, there you are."

The two sisters looked to their left to see Nick at the wheel of his Joke-Mobile, keeping pace with them. He offered Judy a friendly smile and she almost laughed.

"If it isn't Officer Robin Hood," she greeted.  
"Ha…Ha…no," the fox began, "My name is Officer Wilde and I wanted to talk to you about a case."

"What happened Meter Maid did someone steal a traffic cone?" she asked as Mina waved at the fox, "It wasn't me."

Nick's brow furrowed and Judy's sister gave her a look that clearly screamed 'Don't antagonize the fox with the badge.' However Nick had no plans in letting her walk away, instead driving onto the sidewalk right in front of them.

Judy rolled her eyes, leaving Mina by her mother to step forward. "Foxy, you're going to wake the babies. My sister has kids to pick up and I have work to do."

"This is important, ma'am," he replied, slipping out of the vehicle to stand in front of her a white pen with a plastic blueberry on top, held between his fingers, "I'm sure exhorting your sisters kids into helping you get ten dollars worth of pawpsicles can wait."

Judy laughed, "I make two hundred buck a _day_ , Fuzz. Three hundred and sixty five days a year, since I was _twelve_. And time is money, scurry on."

"Come on, you can at least look at the picture," Nick showed her the picture Mrs. Otterton had given him. The bunny had her arms crossed and looked unimpressed while her sister stood behind her looking a bit anxious. "You sold Mr. Otterton a pawpsicle right? Do you know him?"

"I know everybody," Judy replied, looking him up and down, "I also know that it's illegal for convicts to dress up as cops so why don't you get back to your cell."

Nick's friendly smile fell and the rabbit's sister looked ready to yank her ears off. "JUDY!" she hissed.

"No, no, it's fine," Nick assured. "Rabbit wants to do it the hard way?" He slammed the case file shut, trapping the photo inside. "We'll do it the hard way. Judith Hopps, you are under arrest."

Judy barked out a harsh laugh, "For what? Hurting your fweeings?"

"No, you see there's this thing called felony tax evasion."

There were few things in life as satisfying as the way Judy's smile dropped so fast her mouth almost fell to the ground.

"Two hundred bucks a day, huh?" Nick asked, from under his arm he pulled out the form he found of the rabbit. "Three hundred and sixty five days a year…since you were twelve, right? Let me see that would be two decades, times twenty…which is one million four hundred sixty thousand I _think_. I mean, I am a sneaky fox but I stole a _lot_ of money over the years and learned to be good at math. _Anyway_ according to your tax forms here you reported…" he paused for dramatic effect. "Zero! Tragically lying on a federal form is a punishable offense. Five years jail time to be precise."

"Well," Judy tried to collect herself. "It's my word against yours and no one's going to believe a _fox_ no matter what he's dressed up as."

Nick held up the pen with the blueberry on top and pressed a button, Judy's voice came crackling out: " _Two hundred buck a_ day _, Fuzz. Three hundred and sixty five days a year, since I was_ twelve."

Nick clicked his tongue, "Actually I'm pretty sure it's your word against yours. But I'm a sweet guy so I'll cut you a deal, you help me find this poor missing otter and I won't send you off to sell pawpsicles at the prison cafeteria."

And then, because he couldn't help himself, Nick placed his paws on his knees so he could be at eye level with the bunny. He smirked: "It's called a hustle sweetheart."

The rabbit's sister broke into laughter, "Oh goodness, I never thought I'd see the day my sister got hustled." She smiled down at Mina, "Your Aunt Judy's a cop now, Mina."

The bunny smiled and then skipped over to give her junior ZPD sticker (that she still wore) to her aunt, placing it over her heart, "Here you go, Aunt Judy!"

"Thank you, sweetie," Judy replied, her tone and expression incredibly displeased.

Still chuckling Judy's sister led her children around the Joke-Mobile and continued down the street, "Have fun being a productive member of society!"

Nick waved at the departing bunnies before turning back to Judy, his lips a thin line and his eyes half lidded, "Start talking."

Judy let out a suffering sigh, "I don't know where he is. I just saw where he went."

"That'll work, let's go," Nick turned on his heel to return to his vehicle.

But when he looked at Judy she was smirking evilly at him, "It's not exactly a place for an 'upstanding citizen' such as yourself."

"I'm sure I'll be able to handle it," Nick replied at the wheel. "Now get in the car."

She shrugged, still smirking, "Don't say I didn't warn you."


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 3:

The Mystic Spring Oasis looked like Nick would imagine upon hearing the name, the front lobby decorated with crystal wind chimes, a lit fountain and the air full with the thick scent of incense while calming meditative music played.

With Judy at his side they walked to the front desk with a mediating yak sat.

"Hello?" Nick asked but the yak didn't appear to notice him, continuing to vocalize. Nick frowned as he got louder, "Hello? HEY!"

With a shake of his horned head the yak pulled his long braids back to reveal his eyes that fell on the two smaller animals.

"Hey, I was wondering-" Nick began but the yak interrupted him.

"I'm gonna have to hit the pause button right there," he replied, flies buzzing around his head. "Because we had to ban salesmammals a few months back."

"Uh…nope," Nick slowly shook his head, his lips pressed together for a moment before continuing, "I'm actually a cop and I was told a Mr. Emmitt Otterton came here once in a while." He offered the yak the photo, "Maybe you've seen him around?"

An expression suddenly split over the yak's face and Nick tensed, waiting to hear some very important and valuable information.

But instead the yak violently sneezed, making Nick flinch as mucous and flies flew everywhere. "Yeah, ol Emmitt," the yak laughed as he gave Nick back the photo. "Haven't seen him in a couple weeks, but hey, you should talk to his yoga instructor, I'd be happy to take you back."

"Oh, thanks so much," Nick was delightfully surprised as the yak stood up and headed to the door next to his desk. He didn't think he'd find any mammals so willing to help. "Thanks a lo-WHYARE YOU NAKED!?"  
Nick whirled around to put his back between him and the nude yak who let out a laugh, "Oh, we're a naturalist club don't ya know." He shook his hips in a way Nick didn't appreciate in the slightest.

He glared at Judy who still wore her smug smile. "Yeah, remember how in Zootopia anyone can be anything. Well _these_ guys-" she leaned far too close into the fox's personal bubble-"They be naked."

And suddenly Nick was horrified of the hell-beast he had hustled into helping him. She didn't bat an eye as they walked through an oasis looking courtyard full of naked animals, bathing, relaxing, grooming, all the while Nick kept his eyes on the ground. He had nothing against naturalists but he barely looked at _himself_ when he was naked.

"Oh dear, this isn't making you uncomfortable is it?" Judy asked in faux dismay, placing her paws on her cheeks. "Because you calling it quits is the absolute last thing I'd want."

Nick scowled at her, "Then you have nothing to worry about."

Her ears fell, "Boy, that's the spirit."

Finally they reached a group of animals performing revealing yoga tricks, a tattooed elephant the one in charge.

The yak spoke to them, "As you can see Nangi's an elephant so she'll totally remember everything." He addressed the animal, "Hey, Nanji, these dudes have some questions about Emmitt the otter."

"Who?"

"Uh, Emmitt Otterton? Been coming to your yoga class for like six years?"

"I have no memory of this beaver."  
"He just said he's an otter," Nick pointed out, his hope plummeting at getting any good leads here.

"He was here a couple Wednesdays ago. 'Member?" the yak continued.

"Nope."

"Yeah, he was wearing a green cable-knit sweater vest, and a new pair of corduroy slacks. Oh, and a paisley tie. Sweet Windsor knot. Real tight. Remember that Nanji?"

"No."

Nick quickly pulled out his pen and pad and furiously scribbled the words that came out of the oblivious yak's mouth.

"Yeah, and we both walked him out and he got into this big ol' white car with a silver trim? Needed a tune up. The third cylinder wasn't firing. 'Member that, Nanji?"

"Nope."

"Uh, hey," Nick caught the yak's attention. "You didn't by any chance catch the name of the plate number, did you?"

"Oh for sure. It was 29THD03."

Nick quickly wrote the number down. "Wow, that's a lot of great info, I owe ya one."

"Told you Nanji's has a mind like a steel trap," the yak replied. "I wish I had a memory like an elephant."

"Well, I had a blast," Judy replied as the two walked out of the oasis. "Oh, and you are quite welcome for the clue. And seeing as how any moron can run a plate I will take that weird little pen of yours and bid you adieu."

"The plate…" Nick looked up and then bared his teeth in frustration. "I can't run a plate! I'm not in that stupid system yet!"

"That's a shame really," Judy said flatly. "Now be a doll and give me the pen please."

"Now hold on," Nick smirked down at her, "What did you just say? Any moron can run a plate? I wonder if there's any long-earred morons around that are up to the task."

She scowled as he waved the pen between his fingers, "Fox, I did what you asked! You can not keep me on the hook forever!"

"Oh not in your wildest dreams," he replied. "After all I only have thirty six hours left to solve the case. So can you run the plate or not, sweetheart?"

Her scowl turned back into her evil smile, "Now that you mention it…I have a pal at the DMV."

.

"Flash is the fastest guy in there he'll run your plate like that," Judy snapped her fingers for emphasis as the two stepped into the DMV.

"That's exactly what I need because this is the most ridiculous time limit and I- _wait_." Nick stared ahead in utter horror. "They're…they're all _sloths_?!"

He looked around at all the windows, each one had a sloth that were very, very, _very_ slowly stamping, stapling and snapping pictures, a series of long lines filling up the large room.

"You're a fluffy little liar," he snapped at her.

Judy held her paw over her heart, "Are you _insinuating_ that just because he's a sloth he can't be fast. What happened to anyone can be anything?"

They walked, well Nick walked Judy skipped, to the only empty window in the room. "Flash, Flash, Hundred Yard Dash," Judy greeted the sloth. "It's marvelous to see you again."

She leaned her elbows against the table of the window as the sloth slowly pulled his mouth up into a smile, "Nice to…see you…too."

"Flashy Dashy I'd love you to meet my new friend…Baby, I've forgotten your name."

"Heh," Nick smiled drolly at her before showing his badge to the sloth. "Officer Wilde, ZPD. How are ya doing today?"

"I am…doing…" the sloth trailed off.

"Good?"

"As well…as I…can…what…can I…do?"

"Well, if you could-"

"For you…?"

"Uh…I was thinking you could-"

"…Today…?"

Nick looked to Judy who just smirked and mouthed 'Hang in there' and then back to Flash. When he didn't appear like he was going to open his mouth again Nick continued, "I was wondering if you could run a plate for me? I'm in a hurry, by the way, my job's kinda at stake." Maybe pity gave sloths a speed boost.

"Sure…what's the…plate…"

"29-"

"Number…?"  
"…29THD03."

Flash slowly, oh so slowly, moved his finger over the keyboard in front of him, he clicked a key, "Two…nine…"

"THD03," Nick repeated, digging his claws into the desk before him.

"T…"

Nick nodded, "HD03."  
"H…"

Nick placed his elbows on the desk, covering his mouth with a paw as he realized he was going to lose his job.

"D…"

He wondered what else he could do to keep from living on the street? He guess he could work at the market like his mother.

"0…"

Maybe he could write a book? Telling the world how he had achieved his dream only for a carrot-sucking she devil in a rabbit suit snatch it away from him two days later.

Flash hovered his finger over the number three but before he could press it Judy spoke up: "Hey, Flashy Dashy wanna hear a joke?"

" _You wouldn't_!" Nick nearly foamed at the mouth as the sloth slowly lifted his head, keyboard forgotten.

"…Sure…"

Judy grinned at Nick. _Obviously I would_. "What do you call a three humped camel?"

Nick lifted his head up to the ceiling, praying to Marian for saintly patience.

"I don't…know…what do…you call…a…?"

"Threehumpedcamel," Nick growled keeping his eyes on the ceiling.

"Three…humped…camel?"

Judy threw her hands open as if the joke would jump out from her palms, "Pregnant!" She broke into condescending laughter and actually leaned her head against Nick's side, making the fox's mouth twitch.

Flash eventually laughed at the joke and Nick hoped Marian had heard his prayers that felt more like begs, "That's hilarious now remember how my job was at stake-"

"Hey…Priscilla…?" Flash slowly turned to the sloth next to him.

"Wait…"

"What…do you…"

" _No_ …"

"Call…a three…humped…"

Nick slammed his face onto the table before literally sliding to the floor, no longer caring for acting his age around perfect strangers and a grinning bunny.

But eventually- _eventually_ -Flash did his freaking job.

Nick snatched the slip of paper and read over the address before the sloth had finished speaking (which wasn't a big feat). "It's registered to…Tundra Town Limo Service! A limo took Otterton! And it's in Tundra Town!" He grabbed Judy's shoulders and shook her, " _It's in freaking Tundra Town_!" He dashed to the door while Judy casually threw a goodbye to Flashy Dashy.

"Get a move on," he snapped over his shoulder as the doors slid open, "We need to beat the rush hour before-" he looked outside. "OF COURSE IT'S NIGHT!"


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 4:

Nick didn't even bother grabbing the icy lock that barricaded him from the other side of the fence, where he could see limos parked in the snow, being able to see every detail in the dark thanks to his night vision.

"Closed," he growled angrily, "Big. Freaking. Surprise!"

Judy standing a few feet behind him, dramatically wrapped her arms around herself, "Oh dearest me, do you not have a warrant to get in? Oh no!"

Nick whirled around, unable to help baring his teeth, "Don't play innocent! You wasted my time on _purpose_!"

She pretended to be affronted, "Sir! I own a fake badge I'd never ruin your pretend investigation!"

"It's not pretend!" he snapped, "There's a missing otter out there who needs to be found!"

"Well you know what they should've done?" she asked with a sarcastic tenor, "They shouldn't have gotten a criminal to solve it."

"I'M _NOT_ A CRIMINAL YOU STUPID-" Nick snapped his jaws shut; screaming at this rabbit wouldn't solve anything. He took a deep breath while she glared rebelliously at him, almost daring him to lose his temper.

Nick straightened up and crossed his arms, "What's your deal, rabbit?" He genuinely wanted to know. "Ruining this investigation making you feel better about yourself?"

She chuckled in an almost dark way, shaking her head softly, "You have no idea, Robin Hood. It brings me great satisfaction to see a _fox_ like you put in your place, watching you slowly lose your resolve to keep up this silly charade that you could ever be a cop. That's not what deceitful, lying foxes _do_."

She shrugged, "But that's a moot point. Anyway, _you_ have no warrant, correct? Which means you can't continue this investigation. Which means we're done here," she held out her paw with a victorious smirk, "Pen please."

"You know, if I was a small person, I'd refuse since I'm a conniving fox as you love to tell me." He pulled the pen out of his pocket, "But I'm bigger than that. Here you go."

Judy reached for the writing utensil but before she could touch it Nick tossed it into the air, the pen landing on the other side of the fence. "Oops."  
Judy gave him a droll look, "First off, that was the most pathetic throw I've ever seen. Second, you're a poor loser." She crouched down and started to burrow under the fence, talking as she did so: "See you later, Officer Foxy Loxy. It's so tragic it's all come to an end. Truly wished I could've helped more-"

Her words stopped as she successfully burrowed to the other side of the fence only to see Nick already there, having climbed the fence and now held the pen between his claws. He grinned at her, "Fun fact, Carrots, you don't need a warrant if you have probable cause." His eyes became wide in faux sincerity, "And guess what? I just saw a known con-artist burrowing under the fence." His smirk returned as he whirled around and flicked his tail against Judy's nose, "Who's a good little helper? Hop along."

Judy scowled angrily as she stood up and followed the fox to the nearest limo.

Seeing it was the limo they were looking for the two crawled in, Nick using a pair of tweezers to pick a piece of white fluff off the floor. "Polar bear fur," he realized aloud, studying it.

Suddenly exclaimed loudly, "Oh my God!" and Nick's head shot up, half expecting her to have found Otterton's head in the glove box. But all the rabbit pulled out was a CD: "The Velvety Pipes of Jerry Vole!"

She grinned cheekily and Nick rolled his eyes, however he was surprised to feel the corners of his lips turn up in a smirk.

"Fuzz," Judy spoke a few moments later, the rabbit looking into the back of the van with wide eyes and drooped ears. "If Otterton was here…he didn't have a good day."

The two crawled into the back, shocked to see it was covered in claw marks, the likes of which neither had ever seen before. Nick's ears pricked when he spotted a wallet, and with further inspection saw it belonged to Otterton. He pocketed it as Judy picked up a glass cup that had a B printed on it in a fancy font.

"Woah, woah, now hang up," she began, her expression turning calculating. "Polar bear fur…rat pack music…fancy cup." Her eyes nearly fell out of her skull, "Oh sweet cheese and crackers." She then desperately tried to straighten the group of glasses, her fur bristling.

Nick's brow furrowed, "What's wrong?"

"I know who's car this is we gotta go," she gasped, looking around the limo with frightened eyes.

"Who's car is it?" Nick asked, turning his voice into a whisper.

"Mr. Big, the most feared crime boss in Tundra Town and I'm on his hit list so it's time to skedaddle."  
"How did you get on his hit list?"

Judy tried to push him to the door, he resisted. "I can't leave! It's a crime scene!"

"Do you want a bigger crime scene?" Judy demanded with desperation straining her voice. "Let's _go_!"

But then one of the limo's doors opened and two polar bears in red track suits loomed before them.

"Raymond!" Judy put on faux cheerfulness as she peeked at them from behind Nick. "And is that Kevin? Long time no see fellas, actually speaking of no see I got a great idea-how about you guys pretend you didn't see me? It'll be fun."

They were both grabbed by the neck and Judy tried to swallow, "A polite no would've sufficed."  
A few minutes later they were riding in a different limo, pressed together as they sat between the polar bears. Nick glanced at them both before leaning in to whisper to Judy, "What exactly is going on here?"

The rabbit looked like she was standing at Death's door having just knocked. "Once upon a time, a rabbit-I'm not naming any names-sold a nice and very, very expensive rug to a certain crime boss. And then he found out that rug was made from the fur….of a skunk…"

Nick looked at her.

"…'S…butt."

Nick slammed his paw against his face. And she had called herself a sly bunny? Well said sly bunny was probably about to get them killed.

.

If Nick hadn't known the definition of crime boss he might have been tempted to chuckle at the sight of Mr. Big who turned out to be a bushy browed artic shrew.

But unlike Judy who'd probably jump off a skyscraper to see if she could stick the landing, he knew better, so he stayed quiet.

"I promise this is all just a big misunderstanding," Judy told the shrew after kissing his ring finger.

"You come here unannounced," the shrew began in a raspy sort of voice, "On the day my daughter is to be married?"

"Unannounced? No, no, no," Judy shook her head, one of her ears smacking against Nick's arm. "We were brought here against our will!"

The shrew cocked an eyebrow, unimpressed.

"But the point is," Judy went on. "I, of course, didn't know it was your car, and I definitely did not know about your daughter's wedding! Congraultions! You know I always liked her."

Mr. Big sighed, "I trusted you, Judy. I welcomed you into my home, we broke bread together, Gram-mama made you a cannoli…"

Judy's ears fell and she looked down at the carpet with what Nick saw was shame and it surprised him, seeing this side of the rabbit. And for a moment he wondered what else she hid under her soft coat of jabs and snark.

"You disrespected me," the shrew had kept talking while Nick noticed this. "You disrespected my gram-mama who I buried in that skunk butt rug. I told you never to show your face here again, but here you are, snooping around with…" Finally the shrew seemed to notice Nick, "What are you? A performer?"

Nick's lips curled. A performer? He opened his mouth but then Judy jumped in front of him, rendering him silent. "He is a mime! This mine-" she elbowed Nick's ribs, "Can't speak! Mimes don't speak."  
"Okay, look," Nick pushed Judy out of his way and stepped forward to stand before Mr. Big, resting his arms on the desk all business. "I see no point in this animosity when you and I actually have something in common."

"Do we?" Mr. Big asked with disinterest.

"You don't like Hopps, I don't like Hopps, that's a pretty good common ground," Nick tried. "So from one predator to another I was wondering if you could help me out. See I'm looking for a Mr. Otterton, missing otter, and all my evidence leads him to _your_ car so maybe you-"

"You're a cop?" the shrew didn't look like he believed it.

"Yes," Nick said a little stubbornly. "I'm an officer of the ZPD, and buddy I can't tell what I'm willing to do to solve this case."

"Hmm," the shrew nodded, "I have a request then. Say hello to Gram-mama."

 _Note to self, don't interrogate crime bosses because they may find that offensive_.

"Ice 'em!"

"Wait, wait!" Judy blanched as Kevin and Raymond picked them up by their collars. The bunny struggled, "Come on I didn't see anything! I'm not _saying anything_!"

"And you never will!"

Nick joined her struggling when suddenly a square pool of ice water appeared below them, he dug his claws into the polar bear's thick fur, trying to reach skin but to no avail. It couldn't end like this! It can't end like! He had an otter to find! A mother to check up on! An entire city to prove wrong, to show them that just because he was a fox didn't mean he couldn't be a hero!

But through the panic a high-pitched feminine voice spoke up, "Daddy! It's time for our dance!"

Everyone became still as a artic shrew in a wedding dress walked over to Mr. Big. But when she saw Nick and Judy she glared at her father, "Now what did we say? No icing anyone at my wedding!"

Nick could've sworn he'd seen this shrew before but before he could figure it out Mr. Big told her he 'had to' and Nick's eyes fell down to the ice water he was about to be dropped in.

"Wait, WAIT!" the female shrew cried out and everything stopped again. Nick looked at her and was mildly surprised to see that she was looking at him. "This is the fox that saved my life the other day," she told her father. "From that giant donut!"  
 _Oh_. How had Nick forgotten that?

"Hi," she waved at him and Nick waved back.

"Hi," he replied, then winked, "Nice dress."

"Aw, thank you," she smiled sweetly.

The pool was covered and he and Judy were placed on their feet, their legs shaking slightly from the close call.

"You have done me a great service," Mr. Big told the fox. "I will help you find Otterton. I will take your kindness, and pay it forward."

Nick smirked cheekily at Judy's slack jaw of disbelief.

.

"Otterton is my florist," Mr. Big began as Nick and Judy sat with him at a table covered in wedding decorations and guests. The fox enjoying a piece of cake that was smaller than his paw as he listened, "He's like a part of the family. He had something important that he wanted to discuss, that's why I sent that car to pick him up. But he never arrived."

"Because he was attacked," Nick guessed, Judy nearly leaning over his shoulder as she too listened.

"No," the shrew said. " _He_ attacked. Otterton went crazy, ripped up the car, scared my drive half to death and disappeared into the night."

"How is that even possible?" Nick's brow furrowed in disbelief. "He's just a little otter, he wouldn't hurt anyone."

"We may be evolved," Mr. Big said ominously, "But deep down we are still animals."  
Those words made Nick's stomach twist.

"But if you want to find Otterton, talk to the driver. His name's Manchas, lives in the Rainforest District. Only he can tell you more."


	6. Chapter 6

Ch. 5:

Manchas's house was a nice canopy in the Rainforest District, though Nick could've done without the all the water dripping into his fur.

He knocked on the door, "Mr. Manchas? Nick Wilde, ZPD. Hey, we just wanna ask you what happened to Emmitt Otterton."

Judy walked to stand next to him and for some reason grabbed his arm, he glanced at the bunny and saw her nose was twitching. The door slowly creaked open and a feline's eye stared at them through the shadows.

"You should be asking," a voice began before the door opened wider, stopping for the chain that locked it, "What happened to _me_."

Nick jolted in his spot and Judy took a step back upon seeing the scarred claw marks that covered the jaguar's right eye.

"Whoa. A teensy otter…did that?" Nick asked while Judy swallowed, her paw reaching up to caress the three scars on her cheek.

"He was an animal…" Manchas began, his voice rising into hysteria. "Down on all fours…he was a savage. There was no warning! He just kept yelling about the 'night howlers' over and over, the 'night howlers'!"

Judy glanced at Nick who gave a small shrug, he had no idea what 'night howlers' were. But then the rabbit's eyes widened and she turned to the jaguar, "So then you know about the night howlers? That's good, that's very good. Because you see, sir, the night howlers are why we are here."

"That's right," Nick quickly caught on, "So if you can let us in you can tell us what you know and then we'll tell you what we know. Alright?"

Manchas seemed to consider this for a moment before nodding, "Okay." He shut the door to unlock the chain and Nick couldn't help giving Judy an impressed look.

" _You_ are a clever bunny," he stated.

She shrugged with nonchalance, but the good mood was erased when a scream from the other side of the door reached their ears. Tail now bristling Nick stepped forward and opened the now unlocked door.

Inside Manchas was on his paws and knees, spasming uncontrollably

"Mr. Manchas?" Judy breathed her nose back to twitching.

"Buddy, are you…okay?" Nick asked.

The spasms stopped and still on all fours Manchas looked up at them, his wounded eye now open, both pupils vertical slits. He snarled at them and his body moved to pounce. He had gone _savage_.

"Run," Nick breathed, taking a few steps back, "RUN!"

Judy didn't' have to be told again, they both whirled around and sprinted back to the bridge as Manchas tore after them, primal and deranged.

"What is _wrong_ with him?" Judy asked as they tried to run across the slippery boards of the bridge.

"I have no idea!" Nick yelled back, "But I know we need to jump!" He leapt over the railing of vines, Judy doing the same, making it just in time before Manchas reached them. The two landed with painful grunts on a thick branch below but they weren't safe yet. Nick hurried to his feet and forced Judy to do the same, "Keep running!"

Manchas jumped after them, landing on his paws effortlessly before continuing his chase.

The two ducked into a hollow log too small for Manchas to slip through, so instead the jaguar jumped on top of it and used his thick paws to shrew through the wood in an attempt to get them.

"Keep your head down," Nick ordered the bunny as they crawled through the mossy log, he pulled out his police radio. "Officer Wilde to dispatch!"

They had just reached the end of the log when Clawhauser finally answered and told him he'd send them back up. But as Nick crawled out of the log the radio slipped out of his paws, Nick almost going with it if not for Judy, grabbing his arm and pulling him back to his feet with a strength he didn't expect from a rabbit.

The two made it to a gondola platform and tried to make there way to an arriving sky tram. But Manchas leapt and Nick was forced to jump back out of his way, his damp feet sliding on the wet platform and he almost went over, luckily his claws scrapped across the wood, dragging him to a halt but leaving him hanging off the platform.

Meanwhile Judy had reached the sky-tram opening the door and turning around only to see Nick wasn't there. " _Fuzz_!" she cried out in panic when she saw him.

Nick was dragging his body back onto the platform, " _Get out of here_!"

The gondola started to pull away, Judy trying to stop it but to no avail, leaving her stranded on the edge of the platform with Manchas stalking forward, muzzle pulled back to reveal his sharp teeth.

Judy's eyes widened and she looked to be hyperventilating, her small chest going up and down at an alarming rate. "Listen," she tried breathlessly, "You may _think_ you want to eat me but in actuality-"

The jaguar pounced and Judy slammed her eyes shut, braced for the attack but it didn't come. She popped her eyes open to see Nick had managed to handcuff Manchas' leg to a metal post.

Judy slowly tried to creep past the jaguar, "You're tense, I get that, everyone's been there, so let me just give you a little personal space-" Manchas snapped at her and she bolted, accidentally slamming into Nick as she did so and sending them both over the edge. Nick just managed to grab a vine, his other paw instinctively grabbed Judy's and then they were swinging through the air.

Judy held onto him with both paws, staring down at the thick canopy bellow. "Fox, whatever you do, do _not_ let go."

Nick got an idea, "Hey, I'm gonna let go!"

"No you, WHAT!?"

Working out his aim Nick silently counted to himself while Judy spluttered her disapproval, and then feeling like he was jumping off a skyscraper in the hopes of sticking the landing, Nick let go.

The two careened through the air with screams before gravity shot them down and they landed exactly where Nick had hoped, in a thick netting of vines that caught them and held their weight. Of course the fox hadn't planned on getting tangled in the vines, Judy sprawled across his stomach.

The rabbit looked around them, processing they were alive and even looking up at the platform where Manchas roared down at them. They look at each other with stunned relieved but in Judy's violet eyes is also awed disbelief.

"Fuzz…you saved my _life_."

It was Nick's turn to shrug with nonchalance, "All in a day's work for an officer of the ZP-" the vines snapped and once again they were falling-" DEEEEE!"  
They plummeted through more vines and thick leaves and were just about to hit a cement parking lot below before the vines attached to their legs stop them right before the impact, and the two instead end up tied together, hanging upside down and swaying slightly.

Judy was still trying to catch her breath while Nick let out a kind of relieved yet hysteric chuckle right before his ears caught the sound of sirens and a squad car pulled up. The two offered smiles as Bogo stepped out and walked over to them.

The buffalo shook his head and glared at the fox and bunny, "Well this should be good." 


	7. Chapter 7

Ch. 6:

"We thought this was all a missing mammal case but it is so much more than that," Nick informed the chief as he led them back to the platform where Manchas waited. "Mr. Otterton didn't just disappeared, I believe he and this jaguar, they-they somehow turned savage."

Bogo scoffed, "Savage? This isn't the Stone Age, Wilde. Animals don't go savage."

"And just a few hours ago I would've completely agreed with you," Nick replied, "But then I saw this."

They stepped out onto the platform-only to see it was completely empty.

" _What_?" Nick balked and rushed forward, looking around but not seeing a trace of Manchas anywhere. "He was right here!"

Bogo rolled his eyes, "The savage jaguar?"

"I know what I saw, Chief, he tried to kill us!" Nick swore but his mouth went dry when he saw the look on Bogo's face.

"And I'm supposed to take the word of a fox?" the buffalo asked with no hint of delicacy.

Nick cringed, trying to keep himself calm as the buffalo turned his back, "Wait, I have a witness!"

He motioned to Judy who stood next to the other officers that had arrived, "Judy, come here."

Bogo scoffed yet again, making Judy flinch and her brow furrow in anger. "You think I'm going to believe a rabbit? Any aggressive predator is savage to them."

"Well, she's a key witness," Nick began but was cut off.

"Two days to solve the Otterton case," Bogo snapped, "Or you quit. That was the deal." He stretched his arm out, palm up, "Badge.

Nick's ears fell back against his skull, his eyes wide as he felt a dark pit start to swallow him up, "But Chief-"

" _Badge_!"

This was it. It was over. Nick had failed, he couldn't do it, he couldn't prove himself. His paw slowly rose to his badge, he saw that his paw was trembling but he was far too upset to try and control it. The dark pit was swiftly rising to his ears…

"No."

The words made Nick and Bogo turn their heads to look at Judy who wore an unimpressed expression, her paws clasped behind her back and her spine straight.

"What did you say, rabbit?" Bogo demanded.

Judy smirked sardonically, "Sorry, I must not have been clear: I said NO." She slowly shook her head as she made her way across the platform. "He's not giving you that badge."

Bogo scowled but Judy was undeterred, "You gave him two days a his little joke-mobile to solve a case you guys haven't solved in two weeks?"

She stepped to Nick's side, paws on her hips and ears at attention, "No wonder he needed help from a bunny. _You_ weren't going to help him."

Nick felt his lips curl up as Bogo tried to speak but Judy talked over him, "And guess what? You gave him forty eight hours which means we still have ten left." She suddenly started to usher Nick away from the buffalo and to an approaching gondola, the fox's fond smile not waning, "Now if you'll excuse us we have a _very_ big lead to follow and a case to crack. Ta-ta."

Nick opened the door for her and she curtsied, "Thank you, Officer Wilde." The two stepped in and the fox felt a great sense of relief as they were carried away from Bogo and the other officers, his badge still over his rapidly beating heart.

Judy sat on the rim of the gondola, her back facing the scenery ahead. They both sat in silence, Nick's paws crossed over the rim as he processed that Judy had just stood up to him, had saved him from forfeiting his badge.

He swallowed and then spoke, "Thanks."

"Don't…" she breathed, not making eye contact, "Don't thank me. I made a mistake."

"What do you mean?" he asked, wondering if the rabbit was already regretting helping him.

She sighed, "I think it's no surprise how I felt about you when we first met."

Nick smirked, "You don't say."

"Don't laugh," she said seriously, finally glancing at him from the corner of her eye, "I was wrong. I treated you like a deceitful criminal. But really…You're a better mammal than I'll ever be."

Nick blinked, wondering if he had gotten knocked out during the Manchas chase and this was all some bizarre dream. Judy took note of his surprise and allowed a small smile, "I wanted to be a cop too, you know."

He didn't know, and he was glad when she continued, "When I was eight, I was so excited at the thought of going to Zootopia to be the first bunny cop. A lot of animals told me it was impossible, saying there had never been a bunny cop. I just told them I'd have to be the first one."

Nick felt a sudden sense of kinship with the rabbit, realizing she had never taken off the ZPD sticker, he leaned closer, "What happened?"

She spoke two words that were laced with resentment, "Gideon Grey happened.

"He was a fox that lived in Bunnyburrow. He always laughed at me, but I didn't let it get to me. Until one day I stood up to him to protect these kids he bullied, I ended up kicking him and…" She reached her paw up to trace her fingers across the scars that Nick had never imagined was caused by a _fox_. "He gave me this. And when I say it's, to this day, the scariest thing I've been through, I'm telling you the truth. Not even getting chased by Manchas beat it."

She leaned forward, resting her paws on her knees, her ears draping over her arms, "And I realized two things. One-" she jabbed a finger at Nick's nose, her expression for a moment was one of righteous anger, "Don't ever let them see that they get to you."

"And two?" he asked.

Judy swallowed and once again looked away, "I really am just a dumb bunny, and I'd never make it as a cop…"

Nick felt his heart constrict at her heartbroken expression, "Judy…" His paw reached out and despite that he didn't like touching animals that weren't his family he placed his palm against the small of her back, feeling the soft fur exposed by the short shirt. "You know you're more than that."

Judy slowly looked up at him, and he offered her a lopsided smile and for a moment the two animals that were much more similar than they realized silently stared at each other…

And then Judy's ears flared red and she jumped into the basket of the gondola, pulling away from Nick's paw and looking down at the roads far, far below. "Hoo boo. Look at the traffic down there." She tried out a radio voice, "Hey, Chuck, how are things looking on the jam cams?"

Nick softly shook his head, his warmth toward the rabbit not waning, "I'm glad you told me."

Judy's eyes had suddenly widened though, "The jam cams…"

"Don't change the subject," Nick said, "I'm being serious-"

"Shush, shush, shush," Judy turned to him and frantically waved her paws, a smile splitting her face. "There are traffic cameras _everywhere_! All over the canopy! Whatever happened Manchas-"

"The traffic cameras would have caught it!" Nick finished ecstatically.

" _Yes_!" Judy cheered.

"Sly bunny," he grinned back.

" _But_ ," Judy held up a finger with an expression of dismayed realization, "If you didn't have any access to the system before I don't think your 'delightful' chief would let you into it now after I put him in his place."

"No," Nick agreed, his smile not falling, "But I have a pal in City Hall who might."

.

"This is so exciting really," Bellwether said from her seat before her computer, "I mean I never get to do anything this important."

"How?" Nick asked, crouching next to her in the boiler room that doubled as her office. "You're the assistant mayor of Zootopia."

"Oh, I'm more of a glorified secretary," she kindly put herself down. "I think Mayor Lionheart just wanted the sheep vote. But he did give me that nice mug."

Judy and Nick shared a glance over her wool as she said something about being 'appreciated'. But just then Lionheart called for her over an intercom and with a swift goodbye she scampered off.

"You think when she falls asleep she counts herself," Judy joked with a grin.

Nick smirked at her, "Shh." He sat down before the computer where Bellwether had pulled up the traffic cameras for the entire city. Clicking on the Rainforest District he managed to find the sky-tram where they had been chased by Manchas, re-witnessing it almost attacking Judy and the two falling off the platform.

His ears pricked when a van suddenly appeared.

"Who are those guys?" Judy leaned forward to get a better look as two wolves walked out of the van and toward the jaguar.

Nick groaned, "Timber wolves."

"What's wrong with timber wolves?" Judy asked but then they both jumped as the wolves caught Manchas in a net.

"What?" Nick breathed as they started to drag the jaguar to a car, only to stop and throw their heads back to howl. "What is with wolves and the howling?" he asked in disgust, he had lived near wolves as a kit and had been woken up many a night by their howling. "It's just- _oh my God_!"

"What?" Judy turned to look at him.

"Night howlers!" he gasped, wildly indicating to the screen, "That's what Manchas was going on about! Wolves! They're the Night Howlers!"

Judy gasped, "So if they took Manchas…"

"Then they had to have taken Otterton too!" he grinned as he watched them ride off. But as he followed the van via jam cam he watched them drive into a bridge but not come out the other side. "Where'd they go?"

All of a sudden Judy slid over to sit in the fox's lap, taking control of the keyboard. "You know, if _I_ wanted to avoid surveillance because I was doing something illegal-which I never have-I would use maintenance tunnel 6B which would put them out…" She clicked on another camera and suddenly the van remerged. "There."

Nick smiled then looked down at the rabbit, "Well look at you, Junior Detective."

"Heh."

"You know," Nick said with playful thoughtfulness, "I bet you'd make a decent cop."

She playfully scowled at him, "Oh, how dare you."

The two continued to track the wolves through alleys and back roads until: "They're heading out of town," Nick realized his eyes narrowing, "But where does that road go?"


	8. Chapter 8

Ch. 7:

The road had led to an old abandoned hospital by the name of Cliffside Asylum, but upon arrival Nick saw it wasn't abandoned anymore. Two wolves guarded the front gates and even more guarded the front doors.

Hiding behind a security booth Nick and Judy peeked at the two wolves that stood sentry, the fox's mind racing as he tried to figure out how to pass them.

But apparently Judy had a plan, at least-that's what he _assumed_ from the weird hand signals she gave him before sneaking over to the other side of the booth. But as soon as she had reached the other side the wolf nearest them tensed, sniffing the air. Nick watched with gritted teeth as the wolf stepped toward Judy's hiding place, his fur starting to rise with impending aggression.

Nick suddenly lifted his head up and howled. The white wolf stopped, turning to look out at the gray meadows around them before him, he threw his head up and howled. The other wolf hurried over to stop him, "Garry, quit it, you're gonna start a howl!"

"I didn't start it!" Garry argued.

Nick howled again and this time both wolves joined him, a moment later the wolves at the front door howled a chorus as well. Grinning Nick hurried over to a smiling Judy, grabbing her paw and leading her across the bridge, hiding behind the edge of the asylum as the wolves continued to howl.

Judy smiled proudly up at him, "Clever fox."

Nick returned her smile before the two noticed a pipe in the wall where a small stream of water cascaded down.

Following it the two ended up in a dark room where old hospital beds were crowded around the corners of the room. Nick, being a fox, had no problem seeing in the dark but he pulled out his phone and turned the flashlight on for Judy's benefit.

Spotting a door the two slowly walked over, Judy taking a step forward to open the door, her arm shaking as it stretched out to the doorknob. But at the last second she pulled back and hid behind Nick, "You can open it this is your case."

Nick rolled his eyes, "How selfless of you." He opened the door and peeked inside, seeing a hospital bed with computers and x-ray photos but nothing living. Judy had crawled onto his back and peeked over his head, her chin rubbing against his head.

"Coast's clear," Judy said before sliding off his back. Nick rolled his eyes yet again and walked inside, snapping pictures of the hospital equipment with his phone.

"Judy," he turned around, "Stay close." He blinked when he saw something at her feet; he moved the flashlight's beam so she could see as well.

"Claw marks," he breathed.

Judy shuddered, "Huge, _huge_ claw marks, what could have-"

A striped shape with teeth and claws suddenly lunged and Judy shrieked and jumped to Nick, knocking him onto his tail and nearly strangling him when she wrapped her arms around his neck.

The shape was a tiger trapped in a glass cell; it growled and snarled at them, stalking back and forth in its cage.

Nick gently pulled Judy's paws off him and stood up, looking farther into the room, there were more cells as they walked forward he saw they were all full of savage predators. He stopped when he saw a familiar jaguar crouching in a cell's bunk.

"Manchas," he breathed while Judy examined a file holder next to the cell. Nick kept walking and his nose twitched when he looked into a cell and saw a brown and sleek figure.

"Mr. Otterton!" he gasped. Judy hurried over and the two pressed their paws against the glass. The otter snarled and dove under the bed. "Mr. Otterton, my name is Officer Nick Wilde. Your wife sent me to find you, don't worry we're going to get you out of here."

The otter crept out from under the bed, looking at them will coal black eyes.

Nick looked around, "Maybe we could-"  
The otter suddenly lunged at the glass, making the two jump back with yelps. " _Again_?!" Judy looked ready to expire, "Again with the lunging and the snarling I'm so sick of this!"

"Do…do you realize what we've just done," Nick said, counting out the number of animals.

"What?"

"There were fourteen missing mammals plus Manchas," Nick breathed. "And they're all here. Every single one of them…is right here."

A beep startled them, the duo quickly dashing into an empty cell and ducking onto the floor, sides pressed together and breathing shallow.

"Enough!" a voice yelled and Nick realized it was Lionheart's. He peeked up, as did Judy, to see the lion stomping into the room along with a badger in a lab coat. "I don't want excuses, Doctor, I want answers."

"Mayor Lionheart, please," the badger stopped before him, "We're doing everything we can."  
Nick quickly held his phone up and started to record the conversation. Judy's nose was twitching against his ear as the mayor spoke, "Really? Cause I got a dozen and a half animals here who've gone off the rails crazy and you can't tell me why. Now I'd call that _awfully_ far from _doing everything_."

"Sir, it may be time to consider their biology."

The badger's words had Nick's brow furrowing. Their biology? Nick could suddenly fell the cold tin of metal pressing against his snout, keeping his mouth shut tight.

"What?" Lionheart looked equally affronted, "What do you mean their biology?"

"The only animals going savage are the predators," the badger continued. "We cannot keep this a secret we need to come forward."

"Hmm," Lionheart pretended to consider, "Great idea, tell the public. And how do you think they're gonna feel about their mayor, who is a _LION_? I'll be ruined!"

Nick and Judy exchanged a glance as the badger asked what Chief Bogo had to say.

"Chief Bogo doesn't know," the mayor growled, "And we are going to keep it that way."  
All of a sudden Nick's phone started to ring, his mom was calling. Both he and Judy tried to turn it off but too late, Lionheart had heard and the badger was quickly leading him out, calling for security to sweep the area.

The cell door suddenly slammed closed, locking them inside.

"Well this is just great," Judy threw her paws up in the air as she stalked to the back of the cell, red lights blaring over their heads. "I always wanted my grave stone to say 'Died because the phone wasn't on silence'."

But Nick already had a plan in mind, zipping his phone into a plastic evidence bag. "Can you swim?" he asked the rabbit, pocketing the phone.

"What? Yeah, why?"

A few seconds later a group of wolves burst in, guns at the ready, but the fox and bunny were nowhere to be found.

.

Nick and Judy flew out of the sewer pipe screaming at the top of their lungs before falling into the water below.

Judy was the first to surface, spluttering and hysterical she looked around but couldn't see Nick anywhere.

"Fuzz!" she yelled out, "Wilde?" When she saw nothing her panic sky-rocketed, " _Nick_!?"  
The fox burst out of the water, Judy immediately paddling to him and wrapping her arms around his neck, the sudden hug sending them both under for a moment before Nick pulled them back up, spluttering. "We gotta tell Bogo."


	9. Chapter 9

Ch. 8:

Nick had done it. Nick had _done_ it!"

Otterton, as well as all the other missing animals were safe now; Lionheart was behind bars, claiming he had only been trying to help. True they still didn't know what was causing it but at least they weren't being kept in cages and treated like wild animals.

But now Nick and Judy were in the precinct, staring at the group of reports who were listening to Bogo tell them what had happened-and that Nick would soon be up to answer some questions.

Judy watched in amusement, paws in her pockets and perching on her toes, as Nick paced back and forth before her.

"Nervous?" she smiled.

"What?" Nick's voice cracked. "Pfft, _no_! You're nervous."  
"Would it make you feel better if I gave you a lil press conference 101?" she offered.

"Press conference 101?" he echoed.

Judy held up a finger, "You wanna look smart answer their question with your own question and then answer _that_ question."

When Nick just looked at her she continued, "Example:" She crouched slightly and held her paw up as if holding a microphone, "Excuse me, Officer Wilde? What can you tell us about the missing mammal case?" She then straightened up, ears erect and spoke in a deeper voice Nick knew was suppose to be him, "Well was this a tough case? Yes, yes it was." She relaxed and looked up at him, "Get it?"

"Neat," he replied, "But it'd probably make sense if you just get up there with me. We did this as a team."

Judy interlocked her fingers behind her head, "Yeah, but am I a cop? No, no I am not."  
"Actually, now that you mention it…" Nick began awkwardly, feeling like a nervous teenager asking his crush out on a date, "I was thinking, when we had moments to stop and breathe, that it wouldn't be the worst thing in the world…" He scratched his neck while his other paw pulled out a form from his pocket and showed it to her, it was a police registration form. "…To have a partner."  
Judy's ears fell and she held the paper between her paws, her eyes wide with disbelief.

"Here," he offered her his blueberry pen with a wink, "In case you need something to write with."

Judy took it but her eyes quickly returned to Nick, her violet eyes shimmering and her smile large but also soft and warm. Nick returned her expression, his chest warm as they showed no interest in breaking eye contact…

"Officer Wilde?" Bellwether's voice spoke up, breaking their trance. "It's time."

Nick gave Judy a double thumbs up, the bunny saluting him before he headed off to the podium. Instantly he was blinded by flashes of cameras and dozens of voices calling for his attention.

Nick pointed at a random beaver, "Yes?"

"What can you tell us about the animals gone savage?"

Nick's tongue turned into cotton and he wondered how some animals did this all the time. "The animals gone savage…" he glanced over at Judy. The bunny made a circular motion with her paw, her expression coaching.

"Are they all different species?" Nick asked. "Yes, yes they are."  
Judy pumped her fist, her smile showing off all her teeth.

"Are all the savage animals part of the predator family?" another reported asked.

"That's…that's accurate I guess," Nick said, not liking how they had immediately focused on predators.

A sheep spoke, "So then it's only predators going savage?"

Nick's brow furrowed, "So far, yes, but-"

"Why? Why is this happening?" a pig demanded.

Nick admitted they still didn't know and he could tell the reporters were less than thrilled as they scribbled on their note pads. Nick glanced over his shoulder at the power point behind him, showing pictures he had taken of the hospital before turning to pictures with the savage predators, all tied up and…and muzzled.

Nick's lips pressed together and his eyes narrowed, it had been years and he could still feel the metal and leather of that muzzle pressed against his mouth and fur, could still hear the laughter, because even though he had been nothing but a harmless kit who had just wanted to be a junior ranger scout-they could abuse him because in the end he was nothing but a fox.

"Is it possible it might have something to do with their biology?" a voice called out.

And suddenly Nick wasn't a cop standing before these reporters anymore. He was a scared kit who had dreamed of being a scout, who had wanted to be part of a pack, who had wanted to just live but been denied because he had sharp teeth.

He whirled around to face the audience with his lip curled, "NO!"

"Then what?!"  
Nick was no longer focusing on what he was saying, he was only focusing on his anger and grief when he spoke next: "Maybe it's the prey's fault!"

.  
Judy, who had been smiling at her filled out registration shot her head up when she heard those five words. Nick hadn't really said that, had he?

The fox was staring at his podium with a bitter and broken look in his emerald eyes.

"How so?" a gazelle asked.

"It's-it's no surprise that the relationships between predators and prey isn't the friendliest," Nick pointed out.

Judy's ears fell. What was he saying? Did he not see _their_ relationship as friendly? Yes, they fought for a while but after she opened up about what had happened to herself as a child…she had thought things had improved.

"I've personally met prey who follow stereotypes," Nick continued.

She flinched, remembering the awful things she had called him. She had thought he had forgiven her. He asked her to be his partner. Didn't he like her?

"Some still fear that predators will attack them even though that hasn't happened in centuries?"

Even though it hasn't happened in centuries? Judy felt her scars sting as if mocking his words and she slapped her paw over her cheek. _Just a stupid, carrot farming, dumb bunny_. Judy was starting to think Gideon Grey had been on to something. She may not have farmed carrots in years but she was definitely stupid…definitely dumb.

"And maybe there's prey out there-maybe more than one-who want to divide prey and predators further," Nick hadn't stop talking and every word was like a stab in her chest. Maybe more than one prey?

"We just don't know," he sighed, now calm as if he hadn't showed such obvious hate for prey animals, for _her_ , "So until we figure out exactly what's causing the predators to go savage we have to stay vigilant and the ZPD are here to protect you."

As his words brought on more questions Bellwether scurried up to him, "Thank you Officer Wilde, that's enough. No further questions." She pulled him off the stage and Nick walked back to her side and Judy felt bile rise in her throat.

"Phew, that was a blur," he smiled at her, not taking note of her expression, "I couldn't even-"

Judy spoke over him, not wanting to hear another word out of his mouth, "Is that what you think?"

His ears pricked, "Huh?"

"You-you think prey are doing this to predators?" she tried to keep her voice from cracking.

"Well, it makes more sense than the predators reverting back to their primitive ways," he pointed out, which was true, but that wasn't the problem. "There could be a prey-"

Judy held up her paw, rendering him silent, "That's not what you said. You made it sound like all prey hate predators, that we're _all_ against you. Are you _kidding_ me?"

Nick looked pained, "Look, Judy, it's just, I'm a fox and I've met awful prey."

"Are one of them me?" she asked, "Am I one of those _awful_ prey?"

"Of course not," he replied, appalled, "You're not like them!"

"Oh no," she snarked, "I'm the meek little prey who knows her place, right?"

Now Nick was the one scowling, "Don't put words in my mouth you know that isn't what I meant."  
She placed her paw on her chest, "I'm putting words in your mouth, hm? Okay, fine, let me ask you a question instead. Do you think I have what it takes?"

"What?"

"Do you think I, as a bunny, could be a better cop then say a tiger or a bear?"

Nick didn't respond, his ears pulled back.

"Did you think a bunny could be in charge of turning predators savage? Do you think when we first met that I could've been one of those prey who _feared_ and _hated_ predators?"

Nick looked away, his expression melancholy and Judy shook her head with a humorless laugh. Of course… _of course_ , the fox before her bight as well have blue eyes and swiped at her cheek. "Heh," she tried to pull up a smile, "That's what I thought."

She shoved the registration form into his chest, "Best not have this hateful, weak little prey as your partner. I might turn on you-if I don't run away from your _teeth_ first." She turned on her heel and started to stalk off, trying to breathe through her closed throat. She hated stereotypes but she was starting to think foxes really were nothing but liars, and bunnies were dumb enough to open up to them.

"…No…" her excellent hearing caught Nick's horrified whisper. His voice rose with panic, "No, no, no, no! Judy!"

She didn't turn around as he came after her only to be swarmed by reporters who actually asked if Judy was _one_ of the prey had had mentioned before.

She torn off her ZPD sticker, crumbling it into a ball before tossing it to the floor as the surroundings around her turned blurry.

Judy lifted her head up to keep the tears in her eyes as she walked out of the precinct and away from the only true friend she had ever known.


	10. Chapter 10

Ch. 9:

Most parents taught their children to forgive and forget the mean acts of the world, it was the only way to be happy.

Nick suspected those parents never had a truly cruel act performed on them, otherwise they realized there was just some things you couldn't forgive and you definitely could never forget. Nick knew as he always had, that he'd never forget the night where he was marked for something he couldn't control, evil because he existed, when a piece of his soul had been stripped away and the scar would never fully fade. And he imagined if those scouts came to him now and begged on their hands and knees for forgiveness, he'd probably spit in their faces and never regret it.

 _But_ -he had been wrong to take out his anger on those children and project it on the world, on a bunch of reporters…on _Judy_.

He had watched the recording of the press conference in horror, he could only imagine what the rabbit had thought, hearing the hate that spewed from his mouth like froth. What made it worse was that his words didn't improve anything; most prey still thought this sudden bouts of savagery had to do with biology, but now all predators were equally afraid of prey, suspecting them all to somehow turn them into feral beasts.

He watched a TV on the wall as it showed the peace rally Gazelle had, a rally Nick had gone to help keep everyone safe as both the prey and predators spat insults at each other, causing the rift to grow larger and larger. Nick pulled his eyes away from the screen to look over at Mrs. Otterton who watched her husband on the other side of the glass. Tied to a pole Emmitt stalked around, sniffing and snarling. Mrs. Otterton turned to look at Nick and her heart broken look make a rock form in Nick's throat.

"That's not my Emmitt."

.

Nick was absent-mindedly tapping away at his desk a few days later, not registering what he was typing, when Bogo had appeared.

"The new mayor wants to see us," the buffalo informed him.

Nick's brow creased, "Why?"

"I haven't the faintest idea."

Nick followed the chief across the lobby of the precinct, offering a small smile to Clawhauser as he passed the desk, "Hey, Spots." Nick stopped in his tracks when he saw the mournful look on the cheetah's face, he was putting his Gazelle merchandise in a box.

"What are you doing?"

Clawhauser blinked to keep from crying, "Um, they thought it would be better if a predator, such as myself, wasn't the first face that you see when you walk into the ZPD."

Nick's ears pressed against his skull, " _What_?" he breathed.

"They're gonna move to me to Records," Clawhauser explained as he picked up his box and walked away from his desk. "It's downstairs, by the boiler."

When Nick made it to the office, when he stood before Bellwether…there was a small sense of relief when she apologetically asked for his badge.

Bogo had been outraged and Nick couldn't help feeling a twinge of gratitude toward the bad-tempered buffalo.

"He's a hero to the city! He rescued all those missing mammals!"

"I know," Bellwether said mournfully, "But he's also a predator, a predator that accused the prey of Zootopia, prey that make up 90% of our city, for turning the predators savage."

Bogo was still yelling at her while Nick pulled the badge off his chest, stared at it for a silent moment before placing it resolutely onto her desk, "It's fine."

Bogo and Bellwether brought their eyes to him. "Wilde…?" the buffalo began in disbelief.

"She's right…" Nick said numbly, "I became a cop to prove I was more than a fox, I became a cop to give equal justice for everyone, I became a cop to make this world a better place…and I broke it."

"The world has always been broken," Bogo told him, "That's why we need good cops…Good cops like you."  
Nick tried to smile at the buffalo but couldn't manage it, "I appreciate that, Chief. But a good cop doesn't let bad things from his childhood get in his way and make prey and predators hate each other." He looked at the badge he had been so proud to have finally earned. "I don't deserve that badge.

"You're doing the right thing, Nick," Bellwether assured softly. "I'm so sorry it has to come to this, and maybe…when things settle down…"

Nick nodded and slid off his chair, walking away from not only Bogo and Bellwether, but from the hero he had thought he had become.

.

Nick had returned to his old home, his mother along with Honey and Finnick and even Old Goat welcoming him with compassionate arms. But nothing they said made him feel better.

He now sat before his mother's table in the marketplace, selling a vixen and her kit a small cake and softly thanking them for coming before resting his cheek on his palm.

"Nicky," his mother breathed, coming over to stand beside him, Finnick and Honey standing a few feet away and looking at him with concern.

"I'm fine," Nick replied.

"Don't lie to us," Finnick said sternly.

"You're tail's all droopy," Honey pointed out.

Beside them Old Goat chewed on her tin can.

Nick looked up at his mother, "Why did I think I could make a difference?"

"Because you're a tryer," Mrs. Wilde stated simply. "A tryer who has always wanted to correct the wrongs you've seen."  
"Yeah, correct the wrongs…" Nick shook his head, "And I made life so much harder for so many innocent animals…"

A horn blared and her mother's ears pricked, "Not all of them."

Nick followed her eyes to see a van parking not too far from their booth, the words _Gideon Grey's Good Baked Stuff…With Fresh Produce From Hopps Family Farm_ painted on the side.

Nick's jaw dropped, "What's that?"

"Oh, I met him when you were in City Center," Mrs. Wilde explained. "See we get most of our produce from the Hopps family farm and last time they delivered Mrs. Hopps told me that they had gotten a business partner, this sweet fox by the name of Gideon Grey. Said they would never have considered it if their daughter hadn't opened their eyes."  
Nick blinked up at her, "Daughter?"

"Some time ago," Mrs. Wilde said, "Before your press conference I think, they said they got a call from their daughter-I can't remember her name-but apparently she had made friends with a really kind fox." She glanced at him, "I had been wondering if it was you."

Before Nick could think of a reply she continue, "But anyway he was more than happy to become our business partner too, get some home made country pastries into the big city."

Nick followed his mother to the back of the van where Honey and Finnick chatted up a portly fox with well-groomed fur. He smiled at Mrs. Wilde and Nick when he spotted them.

"Gideon, this is my son, Nick," his mother introduced. "The first fox cop."

"Ex-cop," Nick corrected as he shook Gideon's paw.

"Nice to meet ya," the fox replied with a friendly smile. "Your ma's told me all about you."

"Could-could I ask you something, Gideon?" Nick asked.

"Sure, as soon as I unload the pies I brought," the country fox stated.

"Oh, don't worry about that, we got it," Mrs. Wilde assured, she, Honey, and Finnick already grabbed the delectable smelling pies from the back of the truck.

Nick led Gideon a few feet away so the others wouldn't hear and cut right to the chase, "Do you know a Judy Hopps?"

The fox flinched at those words, "Uh-yes, yes I do. Why?"

"She's my- _was_ my friend. And she told me she was once bullied by a fox named Gideon Grey," Nick informed flatly.

Gideon hung his head in shame, "I did. And I really want to apologize but she doesn't come to Bunnyburrow anymore. I had a lot of self-doubt in my youth, ya see. And it manifested in the form of unchecked rage and aggression." He let out a mournful sigh, "I was a major jerk."

Nick blinked, surprised by the fox's sincerity. "Well, I know a thing or two about being a jerk… And if you ever do run into Judy again, I think she'd really appreciate that apology."

Gideon's small smile was one of hope.

"Hey, Gid," Finnick spoke up, having grabbed the last pie from the back of the truck. "What're those weird flowers in that crate ya got back there?"

"I got them from the Hopps family," Gideon explained, "They help keep the bugs off produce."

"Oh, you mean midnicampum holicithias," Mrs. Wilde stated, Nick recalled she used to have a book on plant husbandry.

Gideon chuckled, "Yeah, but see me and my family always just called them Night Howlers."

Nick jumped in place and stared at Gideon with wide eyes, "Did-did you say Night Howlers?"

Gideon nodded at him before turning back to Finnick, "I wouldn't get too close to them, Mr. H told me this crazy story about one of his relatives eating one whole and going mad."

Nick reached a shaking paw forward, "Could…could the Night Howlers effect predators too?"

Gideon gave him a weird look, "Well, yeah, it effects both predators and prey, no matter the species."

"Oh Mary mother of Marian," Nick breathed. "That's it…"  
He whirled around to his mother and the others, "THAT'S WHAT I'VE BEEN MISSING!"  
"Pardon?" Mrs. Wilde spoke but Nick was already running away from them.

"Finnick I'm borrowing your van," Nick replied, grabbing the keys from the booth.

"What?" Finnick gaped in horror but the red fox was already jumping into the driver seat of the fennec's van, starting it up. " _Wait_!"

"I'll call you later bye!" Nick called to them as he drove away from the market place and back to the heart of the city.

The others stared after them, Finnick's jaw unhinged.

"Did-did anyone catch that?" Honey asked, looking at the group.

Mrs. Wilde shook her head, "Not at all."  
"Oh good," Gideon sighed with relief, "I thought he was talkin' in tongues or something."

.

Now that Nick was back on the case he knew he needed his unofficial partner, and according to her sister, Judy was by an old bridge at the edge of the City Center.

"Judy?" he called out as he walked across the thin patches of grass in the abandoned piece of land, "Judy?"

He reached the bridge and looked down, his shoulders sinking in relief when he saw the rabbit sitting down below. She appeared the definition of relaxed, sitting on an old lawn chair, feet propped up by a bucket and sipping a drink with star-shaped sun glasses covering her eyes.

" _Judy_!" Nick scurried down the hill toward her, nearly tripping in his eagerness to reach her side. "You will not believe what I just found out!" He stopped before her but the bunny didn't even move her head toward him. "The Night Howlers aren't wolves, they're these toxic flowers! I was right! Someone's being using them to make the predators go savage!"

"Doesn't that beat all," Judy replied, standing up and putting her drink and glasses on the bucket. She still didn't look at him as she turned her back on his and walked into the tunnel of the bridge, "But why are you telling me? Aren't you scared I'll go tell the prey mastermind that you're onto them? Viva la Flat-teeth."

Nick watched her walk away in dismay before making his legs move to go after her. "Please wait," he begged and Judy stopped at the edge of the tunnel, the sunlight casting over her while Nick staying in the shadows of the tunnel. "Look, I should've told you this, long ago, back on the sky-tram. But when I was a kit I got muzzled by these terrible kids who were all prey. After that I wanted to be a cop and make the world better for foxes, but I hadn't realized I didn't let it go. And I ended up turning my anger on you and I…And I think that was the worst thing I've ever done."

Judy didn't say anything, he didn't expect her to, he kept on: "I know you're not going to forgive, I get that, and you shouldn't. I was the worst, I became something I hated and I…I hurt you." His voice cracked at the last words but he took in a shuddering breath and kept on, "Which is just my luck because I think you're the only real friend I ever had, one of the best things that ever happened to me really. And solving this case, I can't do it without you, and even if I could I don't want to. I _want_ you as my partner, I didn't lie about that, I didn't change my mind, but I completely understand if you don't want to. I was stupid, small-minded and a terrible, _terrible_ friend" Nick was becoming desperate, _please look at me, Judy, please let me know I haven't lost you yet_."And I shouldn't ask you but please, I'm _begging_ , help me save the city, and when we're done you can walk away and that'd-that'd be just fine because guess what? You were right, from the very first time we met you were right…I'm just a dumb fox."

Silence. Nick swallowed, staring at Judy back for a moment longer, realizing that he had lost his chance, realizing he should've gone after her at the press conference, now it was too late. Now he had lost the best friend he would ever have. Nick started to turn, ready to walk away and leave the rabbit whose heart he had broken alone.

But then-

" _I'm just a dumb fox_."

Nick's head whirled around back to the bunny. Her arm lifted to reveal his blueberry pen between her fingers, she clicked the button: " _I'm just a dumb fox_."

"This is the part," Judy said warmly, turning around to fix him with her shimmering eyes, "Where I'd be clever and say I'll let you erase it in forty eight hours…but I'd rather have this as a ring tone."  
"Heh," Nick let out a shuddering chuckle, feeling his own eyes become moist and he was choking up for a completely different reason now.

Judy held her arms out to him, "Alright, come here you big baby. It's time for Judy's hug therapy."

Nick walked over and dropped his head onto her shoulder, his joy and relief sending him to his knees. "Aw, _aww_ ," Judy cooed, wrapping her arms around his shoulder, massaging his shoulder blade. "You foxes, so dramatic. I swear…wait are you just trying to steal the pen? That's what this is, isn't it?"

Nick chuckled along with her, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into a hug, this time not minding being touched as her heart fluttered against his own. Nick released a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding.

.

"Hey, I know these blueberries."

The two sat in Finnick's van as Nick drove them away from the bridge, the bunny picking up a box of Hopps blueberries the fennec had left in the vehicle.

"Yeah, turns out my mom buys produce from your family's farm," Nick replied, accepting a blueberry when she offered one. Judy grabbed a red handkerchief, Nick realized it was his old ranger scout one that he had never thrown away, and wrap a bundle of blueberries with it before placing them in her pocket.

"So what's the plan?"

" _We_ are going to follow the Night Howlers," he stated.

"Figured as much," Judy replied, "But how?"

Nick pulled out his phone and showed her a picture of the weasel he had chased in Little Rodentia who turned out was named Duke Weaselton. "Know this guy?"

"I told you I know everybody," Judy said, "And I also know there's no way he's going to willingly help us."

.

Judy had been right about that, but luckily Nick had had a back up plan which consisted of getting Mr. Big to threat icing the weasel. Then Duke spilled his guts very willingly which led him and Judy to an abandoned railing system in the subway station. There they found a single train car, and slipping inside they saw it was full of Night Howlers.

Nick cringed at the sight, imagining what kind of damage all these plants could do, but they were forced to quickly hide when Doug, a ram Duke had warned them about, walked in. Under a table they watched in rising fear as Doug used a complex chemist set to make a Night Howler serum, placed inside a small pellet which he then placed inside a tranq gun.

As he got it ready the ram's phone rang and he answered, whoever was on the other line apparently doubted his marksmanship. To which the ram annoyingly pointed out that he was able to hit an otter through the window of a moving car.

Nick's eyes went to a board on pictures as Doug continued to talk, seeing Otterton and Manchas and other animals, some he recognized from the missing mammal cases, some soon to be victims.

Nick's Wilde Determination was rising.

A knock on the door had Doug glancing over to it, "Okay, Woolter and Jesse here so I'm leaving now."

The ram walked to the door as Nick silently slipped out from his hiding place. "Hey, hey," Judy whispered in panic, "Get back here, he'll _see_ you!"

Nick glanced at the oblivious ram then to his right where he could see the control panel of the car, an idea was forming…

"Whatever you're thinking stop thinking it," Judy snapped. " _Fuzz_."

Doug opened the door to see two fellow rams outside, "It better have whipped cream this time-" his voice was cut short as Nick suddenly tackled him, pushing him out of the car and onto Water and Jesse before he slammed the door shut and locked it.

"What are you _doing_!?" exclaimed, standing up, "You just locked us in here!"  
"We're getting this evidence to the ZPD," Nick replied.

"Wha-okay fine," she grabbed the suitcase that held the serum and tranq gun, "Here we are, let's go."  
"No, no, no," Nick replied, running past her and to the control panel. "We're taking all of it!"

Judy followed him as he started to mess with the panel, "Oh what so you're a conductor now. Look, it's going to take a miracle to get this thing running-"

The cart suddenly rumbled and Judy blinked in surprise, "Well, hallelujah."

She stood by Nick's side as the train car picked up speed, she smiled up at him. "Mission accomplished, right?"

Nick nodded, "Right."

She pointed at the train whistle with the excitement of a child, "You think I could, you know, do a little victory toot-toot?"

"Alright," Nick conceded, "Because I like you, _one_ toot-too."

But Judy had just finished blowing the train's whistle when there was a bam and they saw the dark furred ram burst through the roof. Judy jumped and closed the door just in time for him to slam into it. She quickly locked it but to her chagrin he punched the glass of the door, causing it to crack.

"So that premature toot-toot just became meaningless," she said but then her ears shot up as they read hoof-beats over their head. "Wanna pretend that's hail?"

The other ram appeared before the front window, breaking through the glass to flail at Nick who snarled at him. Judy moved to help but Nick ordered her to stay back. Looking helpless the bunny glanced toward the door and an idea seemed to strike her.

"Watch out!" she called, unlocking the door and yanking it open just in time for the ram to burst through, the two sheep's heads collided, sending the one that had grabbed at Nick out onto the tracks, the ram with dark wool stuck in the shattered window, unconscious. Unfortunately the impact had sent Nick out the window as well and he desperately held onto the dark ram's horns, his feet sliding over the metal of the train.

"Robin Hood!" Judy called out desperately from the control panel.  
"Don't stop the car," Nick told her, shaking his head.

"No, no, please stop!" the other ram begged, running ahead of them.

"Don't you _dare_ stop," he ordered the rabbit.

The ram jumped out of the train's way just in time and the dark ram became conscious, seeing Nick he swung his head up and the fox was tossed up and onto the room of the car, nearly having his head chopped off by a light as he went.

The car pulled out of the tunnel and out into the city, Nick looked out and saw another train heading for them. Once again an idea started to turn the wheels in his head.

"Judy," he poked his head out of the opening in the roof, "Speed up!"

"There's another train coming!" the rabbit called back, the ram struggling to get loose.

"Just _trust_ me," Nick begged and the bunny nodded, turning up the speed.

When the ram saw the other train nearing he panicked, "Stop the train!"

"Tickets please," Nick called and when the ram looked up he got fox feet in his face as Nick kicked him, sending him out the window and hitting the switch that maneuvered the tracks. Just in time their car slid to the right set of tracks, narrowly missing the other train.

"Oh no," Judy moaned as the train started to tip, speeding into another tunnel, "Too fast-too fast!" The car fell onto its side, skidding across the tracks and making sparks fly.

"I think this is our stop!" Nick called and a second later the two jumped, tumbling onto the platform below. Nick came to a stop on his stomach, watching the car crash into the wall.

He painfully pulled himself up onto his knees, Judy sitting up behind him. "Maybe," he tried for optimism, "One or two things sur-" the car burst into flames, sending a flaming wheel spiraling over their heads and then exploding a second later for good measure.

Nick stared at the burning car in dismay, "It's…it's over. We lost everything."  
"Yeah, yeah we did," Judy agreed, Nick felt her step up behind him. "Oh except for this."

He whirled around to see the case with the serum and tranq gun in her paws. Judy laughed with a mixture of smugness and triumph, rocking back and forth on her heels while Nick broke into a giant grin.

"Judy you sly bunny!" he yelled joyously, unable to resist kissing her temple before grabbing the case and racing toward the stairs. "Come on! Let's get it to ZPD!"

"Wait for me!" Judy called out, chasing after him once she had managed to collect herself from the sudden display of affection.


	11. Chapter 11

Ch. 10:

Nick and Judy decided to cut through the Natural History Museum to reach the ZPD, not stopping until they saw the front entrance ahead of him.

And they wouldn't have stopped unless a sudden voice hadn't spoken up: "Nick!"

They came to a halt and turned around, to Nick's surprise he saw Mayor Bellwether hurrying over, flanked by two ram officers.

"Bellwether," he exclaimed, running toward her with case in paw, "I know I gave you my badge but I found out what's causing the predators to go savage. They've been _darted_ with a special serum."  
"Oh, thank you so much Nick," Bellwether smiled up at him with a small applause, "You did a super job."

Nick nodded and moved to give her the case but then suddenly pulled back. Something was wrong…the look in the sheep's eyes-it was familiar. Where had he seen it?

His ears suddenly burned, _Ready for initiation?_

Bellwether opened her arms out to receive the case but Nick kept it close to his chest, his heart spiking in speed and his tail bristling. He felt like Bellwether was about to speak: _Even though you're a fox?_

"How did you know where to find us?" he breathed suspiciously.

She stepped forward, "I'll go ahead and I'll take that case now."

Nick took several steps back, Judy staying by his side, her nose twitching. "Actually, Judy and I can take it, it's no problem."

They turned around only to see a ram blocking the doors, cracking his neck and looking menacing.  
"Run?" the fox and bunny asked in unison. " _Run_."  
They darted to the left, Bellwether's henchmen going after them. Nick and Judy ended up in a room of crates and unpacked displays. Nick made the mistake of looking over his shoulder and a second later he ran into a mammoth's tusk, slicing his leg and sending him to the cold floor with a bark of pain.

"Fuzz!" Judy called in alarm, running back to him and helping him to his feet. They quickly scampered behind a column, hiding while Judy examined his wounded leg.

"Everything's going to be okay," she assured him, pulling out his old handkerchief and sending blueberries rolling across the floor.

She managed to grab one and offered it to Nick who excepted while she bandaged his leg, he wished he had the time to appreciate the irony of bandaging his leg wit the one thing he kept from his ranger scout uniform.

"Oh, Nick," Bellwether's voice called out as she entered the room, her rams spreading out to search for them.

Nick grabbed the case and tried to push it into Judy's paws, "Take this and get it to Bogo, _now_."

"I'm not leaving you, no," she whispered back, pushing the case away.

"I can't walk, Fluff," he pointed out in an almost frantic breath.

"We'll think of something," she promised him.

"It really didn't have to be this way," Bellwether called out as she calmly walked through the room. "I gave you an out when I took your badge, but you just _had_ to try and be a hero. Try to stop progress. And I am sorry for that poor rabbit that's been following you around; she could've enjoyed my triumph. I told you, prey are 90% of the population and in a battle against predators, of course we'll win, we'll be unstoppable."

With the help of a mummified jackalope the two managed to distract the sheep enough to get a few feet away, Nick's arm slung over Judy as the rabbit held his weight and the case. She really was stronger than she looked and Nick had to wonder how much hard labor she went through back in Bunnyburrow.

But supporting him cost her speed and it wasn't long before one of the rams caught up to them, slamming into them and pushing them down into a sunken diorama, the case having fallen out of Judy's paw landing at Bellwether's feet.

"It is too bad," the sheep said smugly, walking to stand at the rim of the diorama, holding the case in one hand, the other holding the gun. "I did like you; you were just too smart for your own good. I mean, imagine my surprise when you suddenly told all those reporters at the press conference my _exact_ plan."

"So what are you going to do?" Nick snarled at the bottom of the diorama, having recovered from the fall and Judy sitting by his side. "Kill me?"

"No, of course not," she laughed evilly before raising her gun arm, "I'm going to shoot you."

She pulled the trigger and Nick felt a sting in his neck, the impact sending him to the floor as he shuddered and grunted on the ground, blue staining his neck.

"Nick, _no_!" Judy gasped in fear, her paws on his back.

"Yes police," Bellwether moaned into her phone, "Officer Wilde has gone savage, a poor bunny's in danger. Please hurry!"

"Nick, fight it!" Judy begged.

"Wasting your time," Bellwether smirked at the rabbit. "In fact if I were you I'd be trying to climb out."

Nick suddenly let out a feral growl, his dilated pupils turning on Judy who jumped back, scurrying back on her paws and feet for a second before turning to run into the thick grass of the diorama, tossing a fake deer as she did so. Nick grabbed it midair and started to tear at it.

"I could've thrown up over how he thought he'd actually change the city's opinion of foxes like him," Bellwether gloated from above. "And now look, he's going to help me further my plans. No prey will trust a fox when they see what he does to _you_."

"So that's it then?" Judy asked from above, her back pressed against the wall of the diorama, "Prey fears predator and you stay in power, huh?"

"Pretty much," Bellwether replied smugly.

"You're crazy if you think this is going to work!" Judy shouted up at her.

"It already has," Bellwether replied, "But let me tell you that fear _always_ works, and if I have to I'll dart every predator in Zootopia to keep it that way."

Judy gasped as out from the tall grass Nick stalked forward, flashing white fangs bared and eyes wide and hungry.

"Nick…" Judy breathed in fear, her chest heaving, "Don't…"

Bellwether smirked.

With a snarl Nick pounced, his mouth going around Judy's throat. The rabbit screamed-a scream that quickly melted into laughter. Bellwether frowned, her eyes widening in shock.

Nick was playfully and gently nibbling at Judy's neck, tickling his ribs with his claws.

"Stop it!" she laughed loudly, "I can't breathe!" She pushed Nick muzzle away and the fox grinned down at her.

The bunny returned the smile, "Do we got it?"

"I think we got it," he agreed, pulling back to sit down, he smirked up at the shocked Bellwether as Judy sat on his knee. "Thank you Yakkity Yak, you laid it all out _beautifully_."

"What?" she gasped, opening the gun to check the pellets, instead she only found blueberries.

"Oh are you looking for the serum," Judy asked, pulling out a blue pellet. "It's right here. You got blueberries, from my family's farm."

"They're quite delicious actually," Nick replied, "You should try some."

She let out an angry bleat, "I framed Lionheart I can frame you too! It's my word against yours!"

Nick gave a faux cringe, "Actually-"

Judy pulled out his pen and clicked the button, Bellwether's voice spoke up: " _And if I have to I'll dart every predator in Zootopia to keep it that way_."

Bellwether's jaw dropped, her shoulders falling as she realized the truth.

Nick grinned, "It's called a hustle sweetheart." Then he and Judy spoke in unison: " _Boom_."

The ewe made to run away but it was too late, the ZPD had arrived, it was over, Bellwether had lost.

.

"There's something I always said but never fully realized: Zootopia is a great place.

Not for it's giant skyscrapers, fancy restaurants, or scenic parks. Not even for its logo that you can find on a bumper sticker. Zootopia is a great place because of the animals that live her and the possibilities they hold and that makes it worth protecting.

Life is messy, complicated, and isn't always fair, but that's when we need to look at the good things. I have seen my fair share of the bad things but let me tell you, when I step back and examine all the good things I am blow away."

Nick took a took breath, standing before the podium, all of the ZPD and more sitting and listening to him with open ears and wide eyes. This time he wouldn't mess up, this time the memory of metal and leather wouldn't take over. "Prey and predators may be different but we do have one thing in common, we're not perfect but we all have it in us do some good, we just gotta try.

I did. I tried and I tried and it led me here, to my dream job, introducing our very first bunny-" he paused in his speech to indicate to Judy who winked at him from where she stood between the much larger officers. Nick returned her warm smile-"Who I'm lucky enough to have as my friend. I've seen, I've been shown, that the struggles we face, and the bad things that happen, we are strong enough to overcome them for the sake of things that are good. They are so much more, and they are worth it. Just like Zootopia, which somehow has the honor of being the home to some of the greatest animals this world will ever know."

.

Bogo quieted the bullpen down, stating that they have some new recruits.

Judy, sharing a chair with Nick, stood up straighter with a proud smile Nick found contagious.

"Who cares," the buffalo grunted, turning to his next page.

"Ah, you're a greeting card writer in the making sir," Judy stated, much to the amusement of Nick and the other animals, and the annoyance of Bogo. Nick and Judy kept their mouths shut as Bogo assigned the officers, their ears pricking up as he called their names.

"Parking duty," he stated flatly, "Dismissed."

"…."

"Just kidding," he smiled, before pulling back his seriousness, "There's been reports of a street racer tearing up Savannah Central find him and shut him down."

Nick could've kissed the _very nice_ , _very big_ squad car they were given. He nearly vibrated in his seat while Judy causally lounged in the passenger seat, eating a pawpsicle she had decided to bring along.

"Tell me, do all foxes act like kits around nice cars," she asked with a cheeky grin, "Or is it just you?"  
Nick slammed on the brakes and sent Judy flying forward, getting stopped by his seatbelt but losing her pawpsicle in the process.

"Whoops," Nick droned, glanced over at her, "My bad."

She smirked at him, "Sly fox."

He playfully bared his teeth, "Dumb bunny."

"Oh, come on sweetheart you know you love me."

Nick looked up thoughtfully, "Do I know that?"

Judy rolled her eyes, not expecting an answer. But then Nick leaned forward, nearly bumping their noses together as she gave the rabbit his most charming smile. "Yeah," he replied lowly. "I do."

Judy pushed his muzzle away and tried to laugh off her sudden red ears and awkwardness. But luckily a red car zoomed past, bringing their conversation to a halt. The two shared a determined smile before Judy donned her aviators and clicked the sirens button and then they were off.

When the red car screeched to a halt the two walked out and to the front window, all business. "Buddy you were 115 miles an hour. You better know where that fire is."

The window slowly rolled down to reveal…Nick's jaw dropped.

Meanwhile Judy broke into a grin, "Flash, Flash, Hundred Yard Dash!"

The sloth slowly, oh, _oh_ , so slowly, grinned: " _Ju…dy…_ "


End file.
